Fairy Tales About You and Me
by lilmaeval
Summary: A collection of old fairy tales adapted to fit the romance of Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund, all the while the two finding their own fairy tale ending.
1. The Bunny Prince

"_**Wait, wait…what?"**_** I hear you say. **_**"You've been gone this long and now you're writing JackRabbit fanfiction? Teh hell?"**_** Now give me a minute to explain myself here! Yes, I have been busy like crazy, but…damn it! It's the second to last day before winter break ends and I want to end it on a romantic note!**

**This story contains JackRabbit/FrostBunny/Whatever you guys call it, but that means it's YAOI and depending on the fairy tale I might have to increase the rating (Oh man…"Little Red Riding Hood" might be one…). And to end this ramble, let us begin the tales of Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund and their love through the gift of fairy tales!**

**This story is an adaptation of _The Frog_ _Prince._**

* * *

_**The Bunny Prince**_

Once upon a dream, in a far away kingdom filled with knights, dragons, and strange creatures all ruled by the same king, there was a tiny baby boy who was graced with beauty and looked as though he came from the blanket of snow he was lying on. Now the king and queen of this land had no heir to inherit their kingdom, and when they heard of this child, resting sweetly and without complaint in the snow-filled gardens surrounding their castle, Santoff Claussen, their excitement grew as they ran out to see the child. King North picked up the baby out of the snow as one would pluck a flower, delicately and with caution. The boy's crystal blue eyes looked up at the jolly man and a gurgle of giggles escaped his lips, causing the whole castle to roar with laughter. From that day on, the boy was named JACK FROST, a name worthy of his vague yet compelling beginnings. Though he had no royal blood in him, he was loved well by the people, and they somewhat trusted the mischievous lad to outgrow his childish ways and become one of the great kings of their land, second to none but his father. However, it is on a snowy winter day when the boy was only a young man that our story takes place.

Jack sat on his white sheets, looking up at his white ceiling and wondering impatiently when that elf would come in here and tell him what it was like outside. Being known for his origins, it wasn't surprising to anyone in the slightest that Jack Frost loved the winter, and therefore even his room looked like a winter wonderland, with wooden furniture to look like trees and white accents to rival the beautiful snow. Finally, he heard an excited elf banging on the door and Jack jumped to his feet, dressed in a blue tunic with brown trousers and matching brown boots. He opened the door and listened eagerly to the random noises of the elf describing the beauty of the snow covered forests outside. Without waiting to hear the rest, he threw on his brown cloak as his only extra layer of clothing, running out into the beautiful woods and running past the yeti guards, the nip in the air giving him a boost of energy. Jack jumped over logs and skated upon rivers, running on trees and swinging on heavy branches until he finally fell on his face in the middle of a field covered in a blanket of pure and untouched snow. He smiles, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ashy clouds above, a few flakes dropping onto his face.

"It's even better than last year," he spoke aloud, feeling the wispy snowflakes above with delicate fingertips, as if he were bending them in any direction he pleased.

"Ohhh…" Jack sat up as he heard the moan, looking around, his ears wiggling a bit. He hears it again and follows it to a snow bank, slowly brushing off the snow to see a small, adorable, and fluffy bunny.

"Shouldn't you be hibernating…?" Jack said to the rabbit. It looked so frail and thin that the prince was afraid it might get blown away. He reached down to pick it up, only to fall back on his backside when he heard it reply.

"Oi, I wouldn't have to if those damn dickheads 'adn't done this to me…" The rabbit looked up at Jack with a glare of annoyance, and then with a jump his eyes widened, on his two feet with his tiny paws raised. "OI!" It yelled, jumping around a bit and moving its clenched paws as it continued, "Stay back, ya hear, mate? I'm warna ya, I'm a fighter!" At first, Jack had no idea what to do. He stared, dumbfounded at the idea of an animal talking. Then he began to snicker, watching the tiny bunny acting like he was a freaking warrior. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He fell onto his back, laughing and whooping out loud, unable to even speak as he heard the bunny go after him. "Whatcha laughin' at?!" The bunny grew furious, suddenly kicking the young prince.

"Ow!" For a tiny rabbit, he did have a mighty kick. He picks up the small creature, much to its dismay, and glares at it as he says, "What? You're a cute, fluffy bunny trying to fight me, what else am I supposed to do?" Before the bunny could reply, he then looked at the snow and asked, "Hey, how can you talk?" Begrudgingly, the rabbit sighed.

"I'm not supposed to look like this, you frostbitten—" He stopped himself, groaning, "You're still a kid…Listen, I can walk, I can talk, blah blah blah, now put me down!"

"No," Jack smirked, standing up and cradling the rabbit in his arms. "And I'm not a kid," he continued, "I'm eighteen."

"Well at least I don't have to hold back my language, then!" The bunny writhed in his arms. "Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"Home!" Jack said childishly, walking towards the castle. The walk was slow and agonizing, having to restraint the rabbit in his arms many times. Finally, they arrived, his father out by the gates and looking at him with a smirk.

"There you are, Jack!" Queen Toothiana exclaimed, running over in her blue-green dress, which looked like a tent on her small body. She took one look at the baby bunny and couldn't stop herself from cooing over it. "Oh my goodness, it's so tiny! Where did you find it? It looks so thin, is it starving? Why didn't you give it any food? As a matter of a fact, why didn't you pack any food? Why aren't you wearing anything else, it's freezing out here! Come inside, we'll warm you both by the fire in your rooms." They were led inside, Tooth bringing them up to Jack's quarters and North following quietly behind while Tooth did all the talking, her ladies in waiting soon following suit and cooing over the bunny in Jack's arms. The rabbit at this time was exceptionally silent, but he reacted positively to every pet and scratch from the women. Once an elf had lit the fireplace, however, only Jack, his rabbit, and his parents were in the room, the bunny chewing on some baby carrots that were given to him.

"So, we will be giving little rabbit to elves for their supper tonight?" He chuckled, reaching over to scratch the bunny himself, the sound of eager elves echoing outside the room. The bunny, however, flinched away, looking in horror.

"I-I knew it! All humans are evil!" He tried to escape Jack's arms, even as he heard Tooth yell at North. Jack, however, pulled the rabbit closer, shushing it softly in its ear, brushing his fur. Surprisingly, this calmed the little rabbit.

"Don't worry," he glares lovingly at his dad, "I'm a vegetarian, I wouldn't let them touch you like that." The bunny just stared at Jack, unsure what to say.

"Especially when dinner talks! No rabbit stew!" The distinct sound of disappointed elves rang through the door.

"What's your name?" Tooth smiled, scratching the bunny behind its ear, which pleased the small beast.

"E. Aster Bunnymund at you service, ma'am," he said, kissing the fair queen's hand. Toothiana giggled a bit, remarking how polite he was, while North was sending daggers at Bunny with his eyes.

"I am Queen Toothiana," Jack's mother introduced herself, pointing to her husband, "and this is my husband, King Nicholas St. North. And I'm sure you already know our son, Jack Frost."

"Actually," Bunny said as he looked up at Jack, "you're the first to tell me what the kid's name is." Jack blushed a bit, but then frowned. He wasn't a kid…

"Oh!" Tooth giggled. "Well then, I suppose you two need some time to get acquainted with one another." At this, North regained his jolly smile and nodded.

"We will be seeing you at supper, Jack, Bunny," and with that, he took his wife's hand and left the room, leaving the boy and the rabbit to their own devices.

"So," Bunny said, finally escaping Jack's iron grip, "You're a prince, are ya?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, holding the chair of his seat and swinging his legs, "though the people often call me the Snow Prince 'cause I was found in the snow." Bunny gave him a look with a small snicker, shaking his head and continuing to look around the room, sniffing about. By then, he could tell the theme of the room was a winter forest and began to shiver just from the sight of it. He cuddled up by the fire, closing his eyes. "Hey Cottontail," Jack began, not noticing the small rabbit was trying to sleep.

"What, Snow Brat?" The Bunny glared up at him, but stopped as he saw the boy was looking intently at him.

"What were you doing out in the snow?" He asked, genuine concern flashing on his face. The bunny looked at him, not wanting to say anything, but with that damn look on his face…he couldn't just tell him to drop it. Bunny's ears dropped down and he sighed.

"…I was cursed," he began, "by the people of a town I lived in for a while. I-I used to be…taller…stronger…a mighty warrior to be compared with the legends. They saw me and called me the devil's work, though in reality they were just both scared and jealous." Bunny put his head down, continuing, "I wandered for days until I gave up and let the snow cover me, expecting to die any moment."

"But you didn't," Jack said, somewhat optimistically, smiling as he kneeled down next to the small bunny. Though the rabbit tried to back away, Jack lifted the small creature into his arms, rubbing his cheek against its gray-blue fur. The prince could feel Bunny resisting at first, but then relaxing, also enjoying the comfort. The young man smiled, suddenly looking at Bunny with mischievous eyes.

"What…?" Bunny asked hesitantly before being attacked by a flurry of Jack's fingers, which tickled him all over, causing the tiny rabbit to laugh and whoop. "A-Ah hahahahaha! F-Frostbite—HAHA—S-Stop! D-Dahahahamn it!" Jack couldn't stop laughing as well. Bunny was just what he was, and that was adorable. However, he finally stops when he feels his finger bit.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, holding the hurt digit.

"That's what you get, Snow Flake," he said with a chuckle, though he didn't leave Jack's lap. The prince looked down after sucking on his finger a bit and smirked, scooping the bunny into his arms, the creature still making no complaint.

"You're being awfully cooperative, Little Bunny Foo Foo" Jack said with a smug expression.

"Don't think it's because of you, ya ankle-biter," Bunny replied sternly. They began the name calling game, thinking of all the ways they could tease the other when they heard the familiar sound of an elf scratching at the door, telling them it was dinner time. Jack smirked and stood up, still holding tightly to the Bunny.

"The elves are pretty good chefs, so don't worry," Jack told Bunny as they made their way.

"They've had practice making vegetarian meals because of you, right?" Bunny asked, looking up at the boy from his cradled position in the prince's arms.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"I didn't know there were humans who actually chose not to eat meat."

"It's not a fairly common thing if that's what you're asking."

"So then why you?"

"When I was a really little kid, like probably when I was three or so, my dad wanted to get me into hunting. After I saw him strike down a beautiful deer…I-I just couldn't. I couldn't even skin the deer, let alone put a knife in it. After that, I couldn't look at meat the same way again. I always try to avoid eye-contact with dad at meal times…he usually takes one look at my plate and seems so disappointed. And I guess he should be. After all, it's not like I'm going to grow up and be the great warrior like he is. I mean, look at me, I'm eighteen and yet I'm as thin as a toothpick. And short too…" Jack was now leaning against a column, unable to bring himself to the table as he contemplated his situation. He was snapped out of it, however, when a fuzzy nose began to rub against his neck and he heard a slight purr come out of the rabbit's mouth.

"Angst doesn't suit ya, Jack," he said with a smile, looking up at the prince with shining emerald eyes, "and I know the animals appreciate it, even if you can't save them all by being the only human who doesn't want to eat them. You're a good kid, and no one's objecting to that." Jack blinked. The rabbit…called him by his real name for once…and was being nice. He smiles a bit, readjusting the small bunny in his arms.

"Thanks, Aster," Jack replied, walking down to the dining hall again, not hearing the small gasp that escaped the tiny rabbit's mouth.

"JACK," a voice boomed as the prince entered the room, which instantly quieted, "you are late!"

"Sorry, dad," Jack said, continuing and not caring at the volume. He had heard North go louder before. Going up to where his parents sat, he joined them, smiling as he saw an identical meal to his own set on a plate next to his seat. Jack released Bunny next to him and even giggled as he watched the rabbit eat his meal like it was prey. Jack joined him, wishing he could eat like an animal too, though Tooth, sitting next to him, wouldn't allow it.

The room was then filled with the sound of conversation, laughter, and gossip. Jack kept taking glances at Bunny, wondering if he ate at tables like this before he was cursed. Then his mind began to wander on what Bunnymund looked like before he was made the tiny bunny that he was, considering that he was a warrior before. Did he look like his dad? No, he figured Bunny was leaner than that. He was probably actually more muscle than anything. Strong arms that could hold anything they wished to protect. Jack found himself blushing at the idea. He knew he was always…chillier than most people. It was a fact that his normal body temperature was less than most people, and so whenever anyone touched him, they usually remarked at how cold he was. However, he had never heard such a complaint from Bunny. He wondered how warm he was when he was in his natural form. Maybe he could warm up Jack, too…

His mind was snapped from his inner dialogue when he felt a pinch on his sleeve, looking down to see Bunny had bitten it to get his attention.

"I'm full," he said, his plate licked clean. Jack smirked, picking up the rabbit and standing up without excusing himself, though people were used to that by now. Jack couldn't fully escape his thoughts, though. The idea of a tall, warm, strong, and protective Bunnymund plagued his thoughts. It wasn't like he wanted them to leave though. He actually rather quite liked it. Honestly, he began to…want it. He wanted to be held by someone who could warm him, be loved by that person and be able to love them back. He supposed it was quite strange that he was having thoughts about a rabbit, but he wasn't really, more about the person that rabbit really was. Yeah, that's okay, right?

Right?

"Jack." Jack plopped himself on the bed, his hands moving on their own as they felt the tiny bunny's body, nails digging in and scratching.

"J-Jack…" He heard a hitched gasp and looked down, stunned to see Bunny's ears flopped down on the back of his head, his eyes shut tight and arching into his scratching. Jack chuckled a bit, his head knocking back.

"Jack!" He felt Bunny release himself, climbing up on his body until they were eye-to-eye, his paws on the top of Jack's chest and on the side of his face.

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"…What?"

"Kiss me!" Jack blinked a few more times before Bunny finally sighed. "Just one kiss. I've seen you looking at me with this weird look lately and I can help you answer the question that's on your mind if you just kiss me. Please, you're probably the only one who can." Jack finally realized he was being serious. Had anyone asked him in such a way, he would've punched them in the gut, but not with Bunny…for some reason…he was okay with it.

"Okay." Bunny looked surprised for a moment, but only until Jack pecked his lips softly with his own, the effect immediately taking place. Jack had his eyes closed, but he could feel a weight and a warmth grow on him, suddenly his entire body growing heated. He reached up to wrap his arms around bunny's neck, but felt two furry pads push his wrists down. Jack's eyes immediately opened as he felt Bunny break the kiss. What he saw was not what he expected, and yet at the same time it was. Instead of a man above him, there was a giant rabbit, which held all the same qualities as Jack had hoped he would. "A-Aster…?"

"Sorry, Snow Flake," Bunny said as he sat up, ears having pressed against his head as soon as Jack said "Aster". "Guess I wasn't what you expected, huh, mate?" Jack was silent, the giant bunny continuing. "I am a Pooka," he started, "and the last of my kind, too. We were hunted out, people believing our feet were lucky or something. Idiots…" He looked at Jack, sighing and looking down finally. "I should've told you, mate…I didn't want to hurt you though. I'm sorry I was so rough on you, but…I hadn't been shown any kindness by any human before you showed up. And when you proved yourself to be everything I could wish for in a mate, I…I grew scared, and…" The Pooka covered its face, groaning in fury at how open he was being with his feelings. So it was a surprise to him when he felt the small, cold boy embrace him, burying his head in his chest.

"Hold me."

"…What?"

"I just want you to hold me!" Jack looked up, snuggling further into his arms. "I held you all day, now hold me all night." The Pooka seemed to hesitate, but then finally wrapped his arms around the boy. Jack smiled, especially as he felt Bunnymund tuck them under the bed sheets, holding him tighter.

"Ya little ankle-biter…" Bunny chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "So you won't be throwing me out?"

"Not unless you promise to hold me for every night for the rest of our lives." Jack smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips, much to the surprise of the Pooka. However, Jack received no complaint; rather, he was tucked further into the creature's arms.

"Deal," he said, rubbing his chin against Jack's snow white hair, the two falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

**So there you go! First JackRabbit ship ever! **

**I left a hint to what the next fairy tale will be in the last line, by the way.**

**Just in case anyone wanted to know.**

**Kay, see you next time!**

**Oh, and reviews are nice!**


	2. Modern -- Disguise

**Welcome back, lovelies~!**

**...Wait..._Why are there so many of you?!_**

**Seriously, this is kinda insane.**

**Well, I suppose my economics teacher was right. SUPPLY AND DEMAND FULFILLED!**

**This chapter and the ones like it to follow after every fairy tale are basically follow up chapters set directly after the film and stuff. They sorta, probably not really connect with the fairy tale a lot, but they do share a certain theme with the previous fairy tale.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

_**Modern – Disguise**_

Snow fell down naturally onto Santoff Claussen, not any that was made by the young winter spirit lying back on the bed prepared for him the night before. His journey had been long and well fought for, though to be honest, he wasn't sure what would happen next, and although he was a spontaneous sort, he found himself thinking the day would become awkward fast. First off, this was the first time in his 300 year life as Jack Frost that he had slept in a bed. When he was told he would receive a bed for the evening, he simply looked at North with a blank expression.

"What is wrong, Jack?" North asked as he saw Jack's trademark smile disappear from his face.

"Nothing!" Jack exclaimed, not wanting to seem odd or out of place with his new friends…Were they his friends now? He supposed they were, and with this thought he regained some part of his smile. "I just wasn't expecting you to be offering a place here to someone like me. You never know what I'll do in the middle of the night!" He teased, gaining a hearty laugh from the former Cossack.

"Is right! I will have Phil guard door to room." At this, Jack's face dropped again, but not because of Phil, the monstrous yeti that takes his job way too seriously, guarding his door, but because he _had_ _a door_?! As he was led to the room he was currently staying in, all he did was look shocked, but no one seemed to notice that it was an over the top reaction, and Jack was certain that was simply because no one wanted to be in his rooming situation.

When the door was finally closed on him, all he did was look around and stand at the entry for a good hour or two, just staring, especially at the bed. Once he did make it to his bed, however, after tucking himself beneath the sheets and closing his eyes, he found it very difficult to fall asleep until Sandy's dream sand crept into his room and knocked him completely out, but it only lasted for four hours. He sat on top of the covers blowing snow flakes above his head for the rest of the night, sometimes getting up to call the wind to take him to Antarctica, his home in the spring/fall seasons of the Earth, but decided against it. Jack had friends now and he wouldn't sacrifice that because he was uncomfortable…would he?

When the clock finally struck seven, he decided to get up. He didn't look like he was tired, he decided when he looked in the mirror in his room, and after fixing his hair with a small amount of effort, he felt fit enough to leave. Though when he tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" He began to knock on it, only to be greeted with a very disgruntled Phil, who was probably still mad about Jack's very many attempts at trying to break in. Jack gave him one of his charming, pearly white smiles as he said, "Can I go to breakfast, buddy? I'm starved!" The large yeti growled a bit and nodded, leading Jack to the dining hall, where elves were still setting up the table. "Am I the first one here?" Jack asked, surprised. All he got was a groan as the yeti left him at the table. He saw a couple of chairs, all with settings before them to indicate who was to sit there. The winter sprite saw a snowflake wrapped on a napkin next to the head of the table, where North sat, flanked by Tooth and the Jack on the other side. He looked to his side and saw the Easter Kangaroo was going to be sitting next to him with Sandy across from him. Jack rolled his eyes, sighing as he sat in his seat, watching and threatening to trip the elves who laid food on the table with his staff.

The next person to enter the room was Bunny of all people, who looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Frostbite?" He said with a bit of surprise. "What're you doing up so early, mate?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Jack retorted distractedly. He was eyeing a bowl of fresh fruit on the table, wanting to reach over and grab one of the juicy strawberries. The boy was so distracted, in fact, that he didn't notice Bunny sitting next to him until the Pooka plucked the strawberry from the bowl. "H-Hey!" The winter spirit exclaimed, reaching up for the strawberry.

"You want it?" The Pooka teased, pushing Jack away. The boy tried to fly around him, but Bunny's paws were strong and kept him at bay. Finally, Jack settles to giving the overgrown rabbit his best puppy-dog stare. "Aw, you'll have to do better than that, mate."

"Please?" Jack says sweetly, holding his hands up and blinking fast. He grew a little confused as he watched Bunny's ears fall back on his head, their eyes locked together, but as soon as he felt the strawberry being stuffed in his mouth, he gives a tiny squeal of delight and begins to eat it happily, Bunny's ears still flat. "But seriously, what are you doing up early?"

"I always wake up early, mate," Bunny said as he picked up a pear and began to munch on it, his ears going back slowly to their original stance. "Same with you?" Jack didn't think too long, but knew he had to give somewhat of an honest answer.

"Yeah," he smiles, taking a big bite from the strawberry, "I usually have to put on the blankets of snow pretty early, so I'm used to it." Bunny frowned, making Jack nervous, but then he sighed in silent relief as he heard him continue to eat with a disgruntled look.

"And yet you still torture the rest of us during the day?" The winter spirit let out a small, amused laugh.

"It's no fun, otherwise!" He exclaims, saying too quickly, "There's no one up in the early morning, so it's nice to get at least a little bit of contact, even if it's one-sided." He mentally slaps himself, not wanting to admit that much. He slowly looks up at the Pooka, hitting himself even more as he sees Bunny staring at him with such a weird look. Great job, Jack…

"Is that true?" Bunny asks, thankfully cutting the silence short.

"Well, yeah," Jack says, not wanting to drag out the conversation any longer. Fortunately for him, Bunny seemed to be even at a loss for words. Jack stared up at him for a bit, but quickly looked away as the guilt began to well into the Pooka's eyes.

"So you really had no one," he said as mostly a statement, his eyes dark.

"It's not like I'm the most social person in the world," Jack blurted out, not wanting this to turn into a Jack Frost pity-party. He continued after taking a breath, "I'm cold, Bunny, and not just in nature, but also in my nature. I haven't really been touched at all for 300 years. I talk to people who don't believe in me because they don't respond…and sometimes it hurts, and sometimes it's fun. When it came to all the spirits who could see me, I messed up with their lives because what do I know about making people happy? I just focus on my own fun because…because I-I don't really know what it's like to actually have a friend." He holds himself, looking down. Way to divert that conversation, Jackie, you did a fine job. Suddenly, something inside him snaps and he looks up. What was he doing spilling all of this to Cottontail for?! He blushes a bit, figuring the Pooka was already planning to share everything he heard with everyone and then he'd really be friendless. But when he saw Bunny's face, he only saw the look of someone truly upset, his ears back down.

"Jack," Bunny said softly, sending a shiver down Jack's spine. The giant rabbit said no more, instead simply taking Jack's hand in his own, caressing his soft skin with his thumb. "You don't have to be cold with any of us, especially me. I'll take care of you." Jack could imagine that the Pooka would have been blushing madly at that statement. He said "_I'll take care of you_." And yet…that made it all the more comforting to hear for some reason. With a blush, Jack squeezed Bunny's paw and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," he said softly, "I think starting off with one friend is the way to go." The two stared at each other, neither wanting to break the silence at that point. Even with the hustle and bustle of the elves and yetis around them, they felt strangely…calm…and happy. However, as they felt the powerful laugh of the mighty Cossack warrior coming down the hallway, they quickly pulled their hands apart and sat as naturally as possible. Jack leaned forward on the table, resting his chin on his right hand as he turned to stare hungrily at the fruit again.

"Good morning," boomed North's voice, laughing as he crosses over to his seat, soon followed by Tooth and later Sandy, breakfast finally beginning. Jack piled his plate with tons of fruit and not much else, completely avoiding the eggs and ham. While he was eating, he noticed that he and Bunny had basically the same things on their plates and everyone else had more variety. Apparently, everyone noticed this too.

"Jack," Tooth said, looking at his and Bunny's plates, "are you a vegetarian, too?"

"Yeah," Jack instantly replied, though to be fair it was an honest answer. It wasn't like he could light a fire to unthaw and cook any prey that he caught with his freezing staff, so it was just easier to forage from the winter plants and throughout the year and keep them in a hole like the animals did. Plus, he really didn't want to hurt those animals. They were some of the only things that could see him.

"Why?" North asked, surprised.

"It's none of your bizzo, North," Bunny said as he ate a carrot. The table's attention suddenly turned fully on the Pooka, who acted like he couldn't care less. North eyed the two for a moment, and then turned the table back to its normal banter, no one asking anymore questions about Jack, though the winter sprite was certain there were many awaiting him. But before he could be asked these things, he saw Bunny tilt his head, which Jack could only interpret as follow him. When they were in the hallway, Jack finally sighed easily.

"Thank you," he said, truly feeling better.

"No problem," Bunny said, looking at him with serious eyes, "though I did notice you picking out the fruit in that bowl much like a feral rabbit would." Before Jack could even blush, Bunny continued, "I also noticed Sandy looking at you funny, which could only mean you didn't sleep much last night. So tell me, where do you live exactly?" Jack swallowed hard, but knew that for some reason, it would be easier to just tell the Pooka.

"That pond we chased Pitch to…has been my home…since I died in it." Jack could feel Bunny staring at him. This was the first time he had admitted to anyone that he had died before he became an immortal. He finally sighs, looking up at the creature before him, who was in disbelief.

"You…you died, Jack?" Bunny asked, his voice very quiet.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged, knowing the others had all only been chosen by the Man in the Moon. "It's not that bad, though," he continued, sounding sincere, and he was. "I died saving my sister. And to be honest, I probably wouldn't even have tried to live up to my expectations if I didn't die. I would have been glued to my family. That's why I lost my memories, at least that's what I've assumed. Who knows how MiM works. And though at times it feels really unfair…I know I can live with it. And look where I am now? I'm a guardian!" Jack smiled, but was cut off as he felt both his hands be tightly gripped up by Bunny, who held them tightly in his own paws.

"Stay with me," the Pooka said, his emerald eyes looking directly into Jack's crystal blue ones.

"W-What?" Jack said with confusion.

"You're alone in the world just like I was. Stay with me, I'll make sure you never feel that way again."

"…Bunny?" Jack's hands were dropped, his ears dropping on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…" He looked away, sighing. "I-I…I just thought…you'd be happier with me in the Warren instead of here or with Tooth or Sandy, because…w-we both have the same diet and thought…" He turned away even more.

"Okay," Jack said.

"…What…?"

"You're right," Jack smiled, taking his paws back into his hands and nodding, "we haven't really ever found anything in common before, so it'd be neat if we did room together!" Jack couldn't help but widen his grin as Bunny began to get slightly giddy with the news though he tried to hide it.

"You won't be sorry, mate!" Bunny said as he gripped Jack's hands tighter, his right foot beginning to thump the floor in excitement. "I know you think you've seen all of the Warren, but I promise you, there's a lot more to it than your first visit! I've also got some chocolates I can have you try, in fact, there's a lot of food I can make for you. Oh! Here…" He handed over to Jack a bracelet with a small egg-shaped pendant on it. "Just press down that egg and you'll be in the Warren. It's your key now." Jack blushed a bit, his smile softening as he put it on his wrist.

"I don't have anything to bring really, so I guess I'll see you there?"

"Suppose so, mate," Bunny said with just as soft a smile, opening a portal to the Warren with his feet. "You gonna tell them the situation?" He nodded back to the dining hall, where the others were still sitting.

"And then I'll see you there," Jack nodded, turning around but watching him as he jumped into the ground, a small flower appearing after the hole closed. He smirked, saying to himself, "I'll be there soon, Kangaroo."

* * *

**Oh, man, Jack...that was really cheesy.**

**For some reason, I can't decide whether or not Jack's being OOC or not.**

**In my headcannon, he's acting like himself, though I know a lot of other people wouldn't make him so at peace with himself, but I dunno...**

**I think Jack's too fun to be brooding too much.**

**So in case anyone is wondering, no, this is not the next fairy tale. That's gonna be next chapter, and then the one following that is gonna be another modern chapter.**

**It's gonna be a back and forth story, folks. Be prepared like Uncle Scar!**


	3. Jack Frost and the Seven Warriors

***Collapses* So…So many of you…what is this I can't even…**

**Thanks so much for liking my little story! I'm excited too!**

**First off, let me apologize for this chapter being RIDICULOUSLY long...It really is too big.**

**I hadn't really intended any of the tales to be this long, I swear, I think it's just because I'm an over-achiever.**

**So yeah, back to the fairy tale land. Boy, this is turning into "Once Upon a Time", isn't it?**

**This story is, as some of you could easily guess, Snow White!**

* * *

_**Jack Frost and the Seven Warriors**_

Once upon a dream in an affluent and happy kingdom there lived a king and his son, who after the prince's birth lost their queen. Not wanting his son to grow up without a mother, the king soon after married a woman from another kingdom, not knowing that she was a cruel and unkind mother to the young child she was expected to be caring and loving. Some years later, the king died of a mysterious illness, and since the child was still but of the ripe age of fifteen, his step-mother took the Crown in his charge and made no preparations for him to receive it at any time, the kingdom growing into unrest as the next three years went by. Thus begins our story.

It was a cold and chilly day in the land, just the way Prince Jack enjoyed it. He sat by an old frozen well, dressed in the servants rags he was forced to wear by his cruel mother. However, today the servants told the prince to do what he liked today, as they could not bear to see the true heir to the Throne scrubbing the floors of the castle he should be ruling. While he hummed an old tune, the queen was in her quarters, looking into a mirror and feeling her face, smiling as she did.

"Magic Mirror on the wall," Queen Tooth began to say, black sand cascading down the mirror from the other side, "who is the fairest of them all?"

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty," the mirror replied, its sickly skin and yellow eyes staring at her, "but hold! A lovely man I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is more fair than thee." Angered at this, the queen grew hot with rage.

"A lash for him!" She exclaimed. "Reveal his name."

"Lips pale as the winter rose, hair and skin as white as frost," the mirror said, knowing the queen could easily see now who it was.

"Jack Frost!" She yelled, looking horrified at first but then growing furious. She took one look out her window and saw the boy, now singing a song all to himself, his voice as sweet as the lark's. Scowling, Queen Tooth ran to the throne room, sitting in her seat and calling for any hunter that fit her requirements. When they brought forth Nicholas St. North, a warrior from the edge of the kingdom and a man known to Toothiana for his loyalty to the Throne with his past works, she forced everyone else to leave the room.

"What would you have me rid of, your Majesty?" The man bowed, his large stomach jiggling as he did.

"The Prince Jack Frost," she simply said, looking as if she was glowering at the man though truthfully it was her normal gaze. The hunter jumped up with a gasp, looking at her with disbelief in his big eyes.

"But…but why, your Majesty?" He said dumbfounded, seeing she was completely serious.

"Because he's so much prettier than me!" Queen Tooth exclaimed, losing what majesty she had. "I work so hard to be the prettiest in all the land and one day I wake up and see he is even prettier than I am! He is a man, Nicholas, do I look like I should be compared to a MAN?! No! That is why I must be rid of him!" North stared at the queen, and she stared back until finally she sat back down. "Tell no one of this. You will take him out into the forest, kill him, and then bring me back his heart." Knowing he could not go against the queen's orders, he nods.

"Da, your Majesty," he said as he bowed, readying himself for the journey.

Jack was dressed in much more elegant clothing, as he was expected to wear when he was out in public. He only knew his murderer was his bodyguard that would keep track of him as he explored the wilderness of the winter forest.

"Soooo," Jack sighed, hands behind his head as he walked nonchalantly beside the hunter, "how'd you get stuck in this gig?"

"I was chosen because I was good," he said gruffly. Jack smirked, dancing a bit until he was walking backwards in front of the warrior, not tripping on anything.

"That's why we're all here, buddy," the prince said, "except for me. I'm here because I was born into it." That made North stop and stare at Jack, who soon began to stop walking himself. "What?" He asked, a little confused.

"My Prince," the warrior said slowly, brandishing one of his swords, Jack gasping at the sight as he raised it above his head. The boy heard himself scream as it came down, but instead of on him, on a deer in his place. "Go!" The foreigner exclaimed, going on his knees and beginning to skin the dead animal. "GO!"

Jack didn't know how fast he could run until that moment, going faster than lightning as he stumbled through the forest, the snow and ice not slowing him down. At the same time, he felt the tears fall down his cheeks, blinding his vision until he crashed violently onto a frozen pond, staying there as his legs felt too weak to move after running so much.

At that moment, he heard a strange thumping noise, one that was loud and constant against the snow. He lay on the pond, completely frozen as he saw what looked like a giant rabbit hop into view, checking on small holes in the ground where Jack imagined small animals were burrowed. Soon, the creature was even closer, looking around the pond. Jack noticed that his clothes were all white, his hair was white, and his skin was practically the same. He closed his blue eyes, the only part of him that wasn't white and lay as still as he could on top of the snow-covered frozen pond, hoping he blended into the scenery. But as he felt the thumping getting closer, he knew he was wrong, especially when he heard a loud gasp.

"You alright, mate?" It talked? Fantastic. He slowly opened his eyes again, staring up at the giant rabbit that kneeled before him, a paw reaching down to brush back his hair. "Mate?" The huge bunny said again, Jack's breathing speeding up, his heart-rate growing fast. His crystal blue eyes dilated, the young boy growing afraid. Finally, as he heard the rabbit call for him again, he truly collapsed, shivering and then lying still.

He had no idea how long he was out, but when he woke up, he found himself in a small room lying on a bed made up of leaves and straw, the walls made of dirt and tiny knitting projects decorating it. Jack sat up, his head reeling as he did. He leaned against the wall, wondering where he was. This certainly wasn't his home, so he wondered where he was. Suddenly, however, the door slowly opened and standing there was the giant rabbit once again.

"Mate," it said, holding out his paw to try and calm down the boy, a smart move, as Jack's eyes shot open again. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he said slowly, taking very small steps to the boy. Jack shuffled further into his bed, but his breathing was steady, looking curiously at the creature.

"W-What are you?" He said quietly, looking at him with a curious yet obviously frightened expression.

"I'm a Pooka, mate," the creature said, smiling a little. "Last of my kind," he continued, stopping a few feet from him. "My name is E. Aster Bunnymund. You…You are Prince Jack Frost, right?"

"Just…Jack Frost." It was the first time the boy had ever told anyone to call him without his title, but considering what had happened that day… no. He was only Jack from that day forth. "How'd you know who I was?"

"Still a member of the kingdom, mate," the Pooka said, a small smile on his furry lips. Jack stared for a moment longer, and then uncurled himself.

"Is this your home?" Jack asked, tilting his head a bit, his fear mostly gone and replaced by fascination.

"Yeah, mate," Bunny replied, looking relieved that the boy was relaxing. He took a seat across from the bed, hands folded in his hands. "I found you on a frozen pond. Luckily, nothing was broken, but can you tell me…why were you there?" Jack was silent for a moment, but then finally sighed.

"I was supposed to be dead by now, I guess," Jack said, curling up again but in more confusion than fear.

"Why?" He heard the Pooka say, feeling his stares.

"I don't know," Jack simply replied, shrugging his shoulders, "I was wandering through and the bodyguard I was with told me to run, so…I did."

"Why did he tell you to run?" Bunny asked, still persistent.

"I told you, I don't know!" Jack snapped, looking down. The Pooka sat back for a moment, wanting to ask more but holding it back as he watched Jack curl up again. He turned his head and held out a bowl of soup.

"Have this, it'll warm your cold body," Bunny held it out, the bowl almost in Jack's face. Jack took it slowly, staring at him a bit and then sipping the soup down, shivering as he did.

"I-It's good," Jack softly smiled, taking more, "thanks."

"No problem, mate," Bunny sighed, looking at Jack strangely.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, tilting his head again.

"Nothing," he began, shaking his furry head, "it's just been a long time since I'd had a stranger, and…in such a…unique situation I suppose."

"I guess it is unique," Jack shrugged, looking back at him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then finally, the prince sighed. "I…I really appreciate your help, but I think I've really got to go back home."

"You sure, mate?" The Pooka looked at him with concern, as if he knew something Jack didn't.

"Yeah…" Jack slowly got up, walking past the creature in the chair and walking out of the room, arriving in a kitchen, which looked to be the central part of the home. He saw a door with a window to the outside world and opened it, only to scream and fall back into a dining hall seat. The Pooka ran into the room, boomerangs in hand and ready to fight any intruder that entered when he saw the man there.

"North?"

"You found him," North said, looking down at Jack, who was both confused and scared, "good."

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?" Bunny asked, visibly relaxing but sounding irritated.

"The queen wanted his heart," he replied with a serious expression, "so I gave her the heart of a doe." Jack stared up at him, his eyes opening wide as he sat up.

"What?" Was all the prince could say. He knew his mother didn't like him, but…she wanted him dead? "Why…"

"If she finds out, North," Bunny said as he stepped forward over to him, "she'll find her way out here. Which won't do any of us any good." The two shared what looked like a mix between a glare and a glance of agreement.

"Do not worry, you have protection, da?" North said with a nod to an object hanging on the wall, crossing his big arms, "And I saved the lad, so it only makes sense I care for him too."

"How'd ya know he was here?" Bunny's ears twitched.

"You usually find lost animals, da?" North said with a smirk, going down on his knees and holding his hand out to Jack. "My Prince, I will not hurt you. Now that I have done my deed, I will be forever your servant." He bowed, not looking up.

"A-Are you serious?" Jack exclaimed, his eyes wide. "B-But why?"

"Because," he said, standing up, "the queen is mad. We need level-headed leader." Jack laughed a bit, confused.

"I-I'm not that level-headed," he said, shaking his head, "I mean…I know the queen doesn't have all that much up there either, but—"

"She wanted you to die because you were prettier than her." They all froze, Jack's crystal blue eyes blinking as he stared at the man before him.

"What…?"

"She went off on a tantrum about how you were fairer than her and wanted me to kill you because of that."

"She sounds like she's got a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock…" Bunny said, sitting in a chair and picking up the shocked prince. Before Jack could object, he was seated in a seat next to his holder. He blushed slightly, looking up at the Pooka. "It's nothing we hadn't already assumed, though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his stare locked on the giant bunny, who kept his own gaze on the warrior. North pulled up a seat of his own to join the two on their eye level.

"It means she does not have all of brain working, Sire" North replied, looking back at Bunny. "Which means we must initiate plans."

"Those plans are only meant for when the monarchy is truly lost," Bunny said, flashing one glance over at Jack, a small grin on his face, "but it's not."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack began to say, laughing nervously a bit, "w-what are you guys talking about? It sounds like revolution!" The two turned to face the young prince, sitting there in confusion.

"It is," North said calmly, smiling a bit as he saw Jack sink back into his seat. "Don't worry, we have already begun changes to make sure you rule after we are finished."

"But I don't wanna be king!" Jack exclaimed, holding himself and looking down, taking small peaks at his two tablemates. "I-I'm not ready…I'm just a kid still."

"I know you are more than that," Bunny said, their gazes meeting. The Pooka looked confident as he said it, nodding a bit.

"You don't know me," Jack said, trying to pull his hand back, but couldn't.

"I do," Bunny moved his head down slightly so he was on the same level as Jack, taking a gulp as he said, "we have…people…who have been watching you."

"Really…" Jack said as a nervous smile was plastered on his face. He heard North's boisterous laugh and shivered.

"Da, is true, your majesty," the warrior answered, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "We have many spies, myself included, who have originally been assigned to task by queen but instead report fully to each other. We find you to be a very promising leader, and we wish for you to join us." Jack stared at the two again, confused.

"Didn't you say your plans," he paused for a moment to swallow, looking back at Bunny "were for when you thought the monarchy was done for?"

"That was original intent, da," North nodded, "but after observing you, we have made some changes to them."

"Oh?" Bunny said, staring at North with a quizzical expression. "I believed you mentioned that before. What changes?"

"That, my furry friend," North said with a gleam of childish joy in his eyes, "is surprise for Jack."

"Huh?" Jack's curiosity suddenly peaking and matching his frustration. "Why do I have to be surprised by anything? What're you guys planning? If it involves me, I should know!"

"That is true," Bunny replied, looking equally as peeved at not knowing what was going on.

"Trust me, trust me," North said as he smirked at both of them, "when others arrive, we shall explain new plans."

"O-O—" Jack choked, suddenly sitting upright. "OTHERS?!"

Soon after, there came a number of knocks on the door, four others entering the small shack.

"Jack," North said with a smirk, patting the boy on the back, "let me introduce you to all the factions of the kingdom, each represented by the seven of us." Despite the fact Jack only counted six, he let North go on. "This is Jamie, representative of the farmers of the kingdom."

"My Prince," Jamie bowed, the shaggy brown hair covering the young man's brown eyes. He gave a toothy smile to Jack as he stood upright.

"What do the farmers have against the queen?" Jack asked, curious.

"Because of the lavish meals the Queen and the nobles have every day," Jamie said as he turned a bit serious, "the Queen takes more of our food away than we can sustain ourselves on. When the families must choose whether to sell or feed their families, many of our friends end up taken away to join the armies, and so the cycle repeats." Jack stood with his mouth agape at the news. How could this happen? He is shuffled along before he can protest.

"This is Cupcake, representative of the workers of the kingdom," North held a hand out to introduce the woman, who had a beautiful and strong physique and a charming smile behind the soot on her face.

"How do you do," she said with a small curtsy.

"The workers?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"Guildsmen, crafters, coalers, the true arms of this kingdom," she said, taking a stiff stance. "And yet we are worked to the bone, given low pay and when we ask for more, they simply replace us with others of us who need more. We make so many goods we never see again, so many that we can never afford, we will not stand for it anymore!" Jack felt a sudden surge of pride emanating from the woman and he couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement as he was taken to the next person.

"These two are Caleb and Claude," he introduced two men dressed in fine clothing, who bowed slightly in unison. "They represent the knowledge of the kingdom, including lawyers, bankers, and the police."

"You're pretty wealthy, aren't you?" Jack asked, confused at the sight.

"We may own better homes," Caleb began, his face growing dark, "but we are far from the respect we deserve."

"We are educated men!" Exclaimed Claude. "We have studied the law and know this kingdom can be run and flourish with a less stifling government."

"I'm probably not a part of that answer," Jack said sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

"Far from it," Caleb smirked.

"You are at the center, your Majesty," Claude finished.

"M-Majesty?!" Jack sputtered out. Suddenly, however, he was grabbed by his shoulders by the heavy North and turned to face a mirror on the wall. However, it soon blacked out, and Jack yelped. "N-No," Jack began to plead, "please, I know this mirror, the Queen uses it all the time! It's not—" He was stopped in his ramblings as a funny little face appeared, made of yellow sand and a sweet smile on his face.

"Jack," Bunny said, crossing over next to the mirror, "this is Sandy, representative of the magic and mysteries hidden in this land." The small man waved at Jack, and Jack, a small smile slowly creeping onto his face, waved back. "This mirror has protected this house from the queen ever finding it, so as long as you stay here, you will not be found."

"You know how to speak to it?" North asked, looking down at the prince. Jack nodded and slowly, he began to speak.

"Magic Mirror before my eyes, show me now where the Queen lies!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the sand in the mirror shifted and showed where Queen Toothiana was, laughing away at a table with all her noble friends and allies surrounding her, hardly touching the excessive amount of food on the long table. Jack could feel the glares and mouthwatering in the room as they saw the sight. The boy looked up and poked North's hand and asked, "Who do you represent?"

"I am the army," he said proudly, "the fighters and the warriors. Though we all are warriors for our classes, I am the sword that is wielded far too often by the Queen, and not on our enemies, but on our own people. When she requested I kill you, I knew it was time to begin the war we have all been waiting for." Jack shook a bit. He still couldn't believe this was all happening. He turned back to look at Bunny.

"Are you supposed to be the animals, then?" Jack asked.

"And all those who have died because of her," Bunny replied with a nod, walking over to him and looking into his eyes. "If you're wondering what the animals have got against her, it's not just her and her little friends' closets."

"I-I know," Jack said with a gulp. What his step-mother did for entertainment did nothing less but sicken the boy.

"If you wanted to know," Bunny said as he looked away a bit, "we spied on you in different ways. North was sometimes a guard, Jamie was a gardener, Cupcake was a servant, Caleb and Claude were assistants to the nobles, and I would sometimes watch you through Sandy." His ears were down on the back of his head, and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? I'm sure you spied on me just as much as everyone else…" Jack looked over at Sandy with a smirk. "Is that true?" Sandy smiled and his sand shifted into the shape of the Pooka watching a mini-mirror, a sun and then moon over it as if to say he watched Jack day and night. After blushing a bit, Jack laughed. "Am I that interesting to watch?"

"You're nothing like her," he shrugged, looking away completely with his ears flat on his head, "that's why I was so curious. It's not every day a human chooses to not eat meat." Jack frowned at this. He wasn't sure why he felt upset, perhaps it was because he thought that's the only reason why Bunny watched him. But that wouldn't make any sense why he would watch him at night when Jack hardly slept, sitting up and thinking while curled up into a ball…he wondered suddenly what went through the giant rabbit's mind as he watched Jack at those moments. He had noticed the creature simply watching him ever since he arrived, probably a habit from the spying. He took another look at Bunny and saw he was staring at him again, so in order to get back at the Pooka, Jack took a competitive stance and stared back. Bunny blinked in surprise.

"I win!" Jack exclaimed, giddily jumping. Suddenly, the whole room began to laugh with him, causing the white haired boy to blush. "See?" He said with a shrug. "I'm all about fun, not about the work it takes to be a king…"

"Is good quality," North said, arms crossed and a large grin on his face.

"Simple pleasures are something we all share," Jamie explained.

"Even though you haven't been among the people much before," Cupcake added, "you already know how to be around them. You already know it in your heart."

"The paperwork is a chore," Caleb admitted.

"But the willingness to share the load with people you trust and know will work for the people is what counts," Claude ended.

"You have good people around you, mate," Bunny nodded in agreement, looking at all the others. "Don't let their work be for nothing."

Jack shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking around. All these people that he had never known trusted him with their lives practically. He sighs, finally looking straight ahead.

"Alright," he said, "I'll help you dethrone the Queen."

"And make you king!" North said as he raised Jack into a giant hug, the others besides Bunny and Sandy joining in. After finally being released from the tight embrace, he groans.

"This is going to be a long journey," Jack mumbled, the room soon laughing at both the statement and the bright future headed their way, all the while Bunny simply watching the boy with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Bunnnnyyyy!" Jack groaned, looking up at the Pooka from his seat at the table. The den Bunny lived in was the meeting place for all the warriors to meet, but ever since Jack arrived and the class armies were being assembled, they gathered less all together and more spontaneously when they could. Most of the time, however, it was just Jack, Sandy, and Bunny. Though Bunny did still stare at Jack, he did it less often because if Jack caught him it would end in a staring contest. At that moment, however, he was making a stew, so his back was to Jack's seat.

"No," he replied, continuing chopping some vegetables.

"Come oooooon," Jack moaned, hands banging weakly against the table.

"You need to learn discipline, Snow Flake," the rabbit said, smirking at him.

"Then teach me!" Jack perked up, his legs kicking the air under his seat.

"I am," Bunny said as he turned back to his cooking.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Jack said with a huff.

"Because you'll turn it into a game and then we'll go hungry," Bunny said finally. Jack sighed.

"Why won't you just at least play a quick game with me…?" Jack begged.

"No game is 'quick' with you," Bunny answered, turning around with a spoon in hand. He walked over to Jack, who stood up immediately with a bright smile on his face. The Pooka smirked at the boy's expression and brought down the spoon to his lips, Jack swallowing it greedily.

"Tasty as always, Cottontail!" Jack beamed, sitting down in excitement as Bunny brought over the stew finally, the two scoffing it down hungrily. Soon, Jack took a whole bowl full and raised it up, slurping it down, flashing a mischievous smirk at Bunny. The Pooka watched him, wanting to ignore the challenge, but failed as he saw Jack finish in record time and grab extra bowls from the cupboard. Just as he was going to fill a bowl, his hand was grabbed by Bunny, who smirked.

"Oh no you don't, mate," he said, grabbing another bowl and filling it as fast as he can and drinking it down. Jack joined in, the two soon finishing up the large soup that should have fed three for a week in less than an hour. On the final count, Bunny had fourteen bowls and Jack had twelve. "That's what happens when you try to race a rabbit on anything!" The Pooka exclaimed, the two gripping their stomachs.

"Come on," Jack smirked, falling over his seat and collapsing against Bunny's shoulder, "I was close, admit it!"

"Oi," Bunny sighed, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder, further burying him into his fur, "I'll allow you this shy loss." Jack giggled and rested his face in Bunny's warm fur.

"Still had fun, though," Jack said quietly, his eyes half-lidded, "and that's what counts."

"Mmhm," Bunny hummed, watching the boy again. When Jack first began to touch Bunny, the Pooka reacted by shying himself away and looking at the prince with bewilderment, as if he was surprised Jack could touch him. As time went on, however, Bunny would take advantage of the touching and the conversations, both having had one-sided conversations before Jack arrived, Jack talking with nothing in particular and Bunny responding to Jack's ramblings. Jack looked up and smirked.

"You really want to start this?" Jack said wryly, his hand reaching up and brushing back Bunny's cheek fur, locking their eyes as he did. However, Bunny's gaze was different this time. He wasn't just looking at Jack this time—he was looking into Jack's eyes, a sort of calm in his own green ones. Jack felt a small blush growing on his face, the two seeming lost as the time passed.

_Bump!_

The two snapped out of their trance and looked over at Sandy, who was currently glaring at the two from his position on the floor.

"Right," Bunny grumbled, releasing Jack and walking over to the mirror. As soon as he placed it back on the wall, Sandy began to flash images of martial arts poses. "Thank you, mate," Bunny nodded to the mirror and beckoned Jack with his paw. "Come on, it's time for practice."

"Okay," Jack said without much complaint, actually much more excited than he would let show.

They walked out to a small Zen garden with a clearing in the center, the two entering the empty space on opposite sides and bowing to their opponent before rising to the fight. Jack had never fought before the day he came there, but he was a surprisingly fast learner. Even though Bunny had been teaching him, Jack developed his own style that involved nimbly evading attacks and giving small but effective hits that all together would knock out his opponent. Bunny was very different, however, as he could take hits fairly well and deliver hard blows, though with Jack he ended up missing more often than he would like.

"So what happens if I win today?" Jack said with a smirk, circling the Pooka.

"We get to play as many games as you like," Bunny replied, suddenly striking Jack hard and knocking the boy onto his back. "But if I win," he continued, Jack getting up quickly, "no games for at exactly twenty-four hours." At this news, Jack smirked and slid under the rabbit, delivering a heavy kick to his back.

"Deal!" Jack laughed, the fight really beginning.

The two were relentless, throwing taunts and growing even more restless. Jack's hits were too soft to make any real impact on Bunny, but catching Jack was like trying to hit the wind, so neither was making any real progress. Suddenly becoming impatient, Bunny grabbed Jack's wrists in one of his paws and threw them both to the ground, his free paw crashing onto Jack's stomach and knocking the wind out of the boy. Jack's legs flew into the air and landed wrapped around Bunny's waist, his head reeling as it hit the floor. His blue eyes were lost for a moment until he opened them, unwanted water escaping the edges of his tears when he looked up at the Pooka.

"B-Bunny," he said pathetically, sobbing as he did. Bunny snapped out of his blood lust and released the boy, only to scoop him into his arms.

"Snow Flake," the Pooka said apologetically, a soft paw patting Jack's head. When he touched the bump, the boy whimpered, only worrying Bunny even more. He brought the boy inside and soon got a package of snow from outside the den, resting the boy on his bed with the snow as his pillow. Jack relaxed as he felt the cold, looking up lazily at Bunny with a small smile.

"Thanks—"

"You shouldn't thank me, mate," Bunny said with a sour sting, brushing the boy's bangs out of his hair.

"You didn't mean it—"

"I shouldn't have lost myself to the fight!" Bunny shouted, holding his head in his paws. He looked up slowly, however, as he felt a slender hand lace its way through his cheek fur.

"Will you let me talk?" Jack said with a small smile, sighing. "Thank you for knowing what to do. Thank you for stopping just in time. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and you know it too. And now that it's over…" Jack sat up, both his hands pressed against Bunny's warm, furry cheeks. "I just have one question." Bunny's ears pressed against his head, their eyes completely bound to the other. He felt his nose twitch, his heart pounding madly until he heard Jack ask, "Does this mean I won? Because you kinda forfeited…" Bunny quickly felt his body relax and a small groan leave his lips.

"Yes," he sighed, green eyes shutting, "you win." He head Jack giggle before he felt two arms wrap around his neck and pull him down onto the bed, the boy shushing him before Bunny could speak.

"Now that Sandy's not here," he began whispering, his mischievous smile clear on his face, "let's play the quiet game. Whoever loses has to make dinner."

"Bugger," Bunny immediately said, earning a small pull on the ear from Jack. However this time, Bunny cut off Jack's objections by pulling him in tighter and rubbing his furry face against Jack's smooth skin, causing the boy to shake and giggle in the Pooka's arms. They ended up blowing dinner off that night.

* * *

"It is time," North said softly, something rare from the loud man, as he stood beside Jack. The Fighter Army stood behind them, the other armies gathered around the castle with the Animal Army scattered about, all being controlled by Bunny and Sandy with his Magic Army being the invisible guides for the creatures. Jack looked out at where he used to live, nodding. "Are you afraid?" North asked sincerely, looking down at him.

"No," Jack said truthfully, "I'm just anxious. But I'm definitely not homesick."

"Then make it a new home," North patted Jack's back, the boy smiling a bit at the statement. He held onto a wooden staff in the shape of the letter "C" at the end, which had become a sort of weapon for him that he wielded well. Jack gripped it tighter, closing his eyes as he raised it. Bunny…he said he would be watching him. And with that, he opened his eyes and his mouth, a war cry unlike any other escaping as he charged forward, the armies spilling in out of the shadows of the forests. The nobles were caught unaware as their own servants and guards turned on them, the castle opening easily to Jack. The prince walked into the throne room, where the queen stared at him in shock.

"G-GHOST!" She cried, covering her face.

"I'm afraid not," Jack said with a smirk, storming on up to her. Toothiana screamed, running away as fast as she could. While the others fought any of the nobles that didn't go down easily, Jack chased after his step-mother into her chambers.

"Magic Mirror!" She cried, gripping its frame. "Magic Mirror save my back! Save me from my step-son Jack!"

"As you wish," the Mirror said, two arms reaching out and grabbing her.

"N-No," she gasped, "no, no, NO!" But just as Jack arrived, he saw his step-mother get taken in by the Magic Mirror, black sand enveloping the glass until it shattered. Jack's gaze suddenly turned down to see a small apple where his mother used to be. A small, delicious looking, red apple. Jack walked over to it, curious as he picked it up. His thoughts suddenly became clouded, thinking only of the apple and wanting to eat it, and so he took a bite. The last thing his senses picked up was the sound of Bunny gripping Sandy's mirror and calling his name while he collapsed.

* * *

The funeral was arranged fairly quickly, the entire kingdom mourning the loss of the dear prince they loved so very much. Jack was laid in the center of the throne room on a stone alter with a glass case to cover him, snow surrounding his pale body. After the majority of the people had passed through, giving their love and blessings, many tears shed, the animals and mystics began to appear. After they had surrounded the boy's body, Bunny stepped through, looking at Jack with water filled eyes.

"Snow Flake," he sighed, the magic spirits removing the glass case. He was dressed in beautiful white robes, the staff he used to lead his people wrapped tightly in his hands. Bunny leaned down and brushed the boy's white hair in his paw, feeling the bump on the back of his head. Though he laughed a bit at the memory, his tears drowned them out. Slowly, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Jack's lips, lingering as he felt his cheek with a caring caress. As he lifted up, his hand lazily left the boy's body, not wanting to leave him. Just as soon as he turned around, just as soon as the mystics were about to lay the case back on the prince, however, they small cough. Everyone turned and soon the coughing turned into a loud hacking, the prince's eyes opening wide as an apple piece popped out of his mouth and landed on the floor.

"Where am I…?" Jack said in a confused tone before being crowded by all his friends, who held him in a group hug until he began to call for air. It was then they explained what had happened to him.

"You must have been poisoned," Cupcake said, Jack shaking as he held onto Bunny.

"A final act of spite by the Queen," Caleb remarked, Claude and the others nodding in agreement.

"Why was mirror broken?" North asked.

"Yeah, and what happened to the Queen?" Jamie questioned.

"The mirror," Jack gripped Bunny's arm tighter, "stole her away. His arms reached out and pulled her in, and what was left was an apple, which I ended up eating."

"Why did you eat it?" Bunny asked, squeezing Jack close.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, moving closer to Bunny, "it was like my brain was clouded over." Bunny buried his face in Jack's hair, the two cuddling close. When they pulled apart, however, everyone was on their knees, bowing to Jack. He felt Bunny slip down, also going on his knees but still holding onto his hand.

"My King," Bunny smiled, leaning down and kissing his hand. Jack blushed, looking around and seeing that all the friends he knew were now looking up to him. He sighed.

"If I'm gonna be the king," Jack said, "I'm gonna need some advisors. And a partner."

Everyone perked up, Bunny pulling Jack into his arms and the whole kingdom rejoicing. From that day forth, the kingdom was forever filled with wealth and joy, the descendants of Jack and his Pooka inheriting both their strength and kindness. The dynasty lasted for generations to come, and everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Mein Gott...this story.**

**Just so you know, I honestly do love all of the characters in ROTG, the possibility of them being villians is just how it pans out.**

**I didn't include a hint into what the next story will be...you'll just kinda have to wait.**

**Or I could put one in the modern tale. That's another option.**

**Also, if you made it this far down to the author's note...*hug* I hope I didn't bore you at any part in this story...**

**But please review anyway~**


	4. Modern -- Arrival

**Welcome back my lovelies to another modern tale of Jack and Bunny~!**

**WARNING: I have upped the rating for a purpose, my lovelies. If you do not wish to see what you are about to, I suggest you turn around right now. For everyone else, enjoy~!**

**So, just so you guys know, "Some Nights" by Fun. is Jack's theme song. Seriously, go listen to it and tell me that is NOT Jack's song, seriously, I triple dog dare ya!**

**And in my opinion, "Animal" by Neon Trees is the JackRabbit theme song.**

**I don't have a Bunny song yet, so I'm gonna stick to "Land Down Under" by Men At Work.**

**Also, headcannon dictates that Jack listens to tons of dance and dubstep. I was listening to them as I wrote this!**

**And now with my rambling done, let the story commence I say!**

* * *

_**Modern—Arrival**_

When Jack first arrived in the Warren, his senses were greeted by the rush of warm wind around him, lovely bright shades of green and deep hues of pink and yellow, fresh daisies and roses, and most apparent of all, pollen. The second thing Jack that happened when he arrived in the Warren was a loud sneeze that escaped him.

"Allergic to pollen, are we?" Bunny said in an amused tone, leaning against a tree with pink leaves as he watched the boy. Jack scowled a moment before relaxing back into a small smile.

"Well, when you've been avoiding spring for your whole existence, yeah." Jack walked slowly over to the giant Bunny, who seemed to grow slightly apprehensive as the frost spirit came closer to him. "So," Jack began, trying to break the growing tension, "you gonna show me around here or what?"

"Of course!" Bunny replied, making his voice sound easy.

They walked around, Bunny introducing Jack to the various places he had and hadn't seen before and giving them a proper introduction. The tension soon broke as they went throughout the Warren, Jack going back to his mischievous nature and freezing a few plants and eggs, which got him a good paw to the back of the head. Eventually, after Jack partially froze the paint river by jumping into it, Bunny figured it was best to just take him back to the Burrow.

"This is where I nest," Bunny said as he opened the wooden door to the mossy looking structure. Inside was a spacious, cozy cabin with simple wooden furniture, knitted accents that brought color to the dark brown, and various books on shelves while a kitchen at the back of the room was obviously meant to be the centerpiece of the room. Jack entered slowly, looking around.

"It's warm," Jack mentioned, holding himself.

"It's always spring, remember?" Bunny walked past the melting boy and opened a door on the side of the room, nodding his head at Jack as if to tell him to follow. Jack walks through the doorway into a spacious room with lots of light coming through a large circular window. The rays of the sun covered a round, orderly mess of twigs, hay, and leaves with a blanket and two pillows on top.

"I-Is that a bed?" Jack asked, curious.

"My nest," Bunny corrected, going over and sitting on it, looking over at Jack. "Would you like to sleep on it?" Jack's face began to heat up, and not because of the warmth of the Warren.

"W-Would I?!" Jack blurted out, holding onto his staff as a safety while he tried to save himself. "W-Well it certainly looks comfortable so yes, but—" Jack stopped as he saw Bunny walk over to a wall, moving a book shelf and tapping his foot on the wall, listening with a keen ear. In a flash, he jumped in the air and knocked the wall of dirt down, causing Jack to nearly screech. Soon, an army of little eggies entered the room and began to collect the dirt, taking it outside to the gardens. Some then entered with lots of hay, sticks and leaves. Bunny left the hole, grabbing one of the pillows off his bed and a spare blanket off a chair, then retreated back into it, only to come back out and nod at Jack. The boy slowly crossed over, clutching his staff tightly until he entered the small room, which had a smaller nest than Bunny's but was still functional, a few craft items having been brought in by the eggies hanging on the wall.

"It's not much," Bunny admitted coolly, "and you'll have to wait for a door until tomorrow, but honestly, tell me what you think."

"It was certainly unexpected…" Jack said looking around. He saw from the corner of his eye the Pooka sagging at the statement. "What I mean is," Jack said as he bit his lip, "it's incredible that you could make this so fast! It's so nice and like it's been here for forever but…you just made it!" Jack smiled a little, and then felt a warmth in him grow as Bunny perked up.

"Well," Bunny said with a matter-of-fact tone, "I did make the continents. My hind paws are the strongest organic weapon known to this planet!"

"So you bend dirt," Jack replied, gaining a scowl from Bunny, though the look in his eyes showed he understood the boy's teasing. "I do have one question, though," Jack said, looking at his doorway. "Is there a reason you put my room right in yours?"

"Yes," Bunny replied, smirking as he went over to the door that connected his room to the kitchen. He opened it, and then shut it behind him, leaving Jack behind in the small room with Bunny's room to cross before he could actually leave.

"Stupid kangaroo," Jack mumbled under his breath before heading to the door.

* * *

It was on Jack's fourth day in the Warren that Jack tried chocolate for the first time.

It had been another day of adjusting to life in the forever warm place, and the boy had thought he was getting used to it until a sweet smell entered his nose. He entered the Burrow, where he saw Bunny laboring away in the kitchen, an incredibly serious expression on his face. The winter spirit wandered over to him, watching Bunny with curiosity.

"What is it?" Jack said as he hovered lightly to see the brown liquid in the pot.

"My newest batch of chocolates," Bunny answered, missing the priceless look of shock on the boy's face.

"THAT'S chocolate?" Jack said with surprise, suddenly dropping to his feet.

"Of course it is," Bunny raised an eyebrow at him, "it's melted chocolate. I haven't put it into its molds yet."

"Oh," Jack said, a slight blush coming across his face, tightening his hold on his staff, wringing it in his hands as he looked down, as if embarrassed he even asked.

"H-Hey, mate," Bunny said, dropping his spoon in the pot, hands going down and grabbing the boy's shoulders, "it's okay, I get it, you haven't had a lot of time in the kitchen!"

"Or eating prepared foods in general," Jack mumbled, looking at the large silver pot. When Bunny had first given the boy soup, he was anxious about the heat, but soon grew to like it. In fact, the way Jack was acting now was very similar, and Bunny had to wonder…no…

"Have you ever had chocolate before?" The pink hue on Jack's face as his blue eyes widened told him the answer was negative. In a way, Bunny was slightly pleased by this revelation, and so he picked up his spoon and held it out in front of Jack's mouth, his other paw cupping the boy's chin and slipping the chocolate through the boy's mouth. The frost spirit's eyes narrowed as he felt the chocolate slip down his mouth and coat his taste buds, a warm feeling growing throughout him as the hint of peppers spiced his tongue and the chill of peppermint was welcomed by him. Jack opened his eyes as he swallowed, looking up at Bunny with a completely flushed face.

"It's good," he softly said, sounding as delicate as he looked. Bunny's ears pressed flat against his head, the two frozen a bit before Jack meekly asked, "M-May I have some more?"

"Yeah," Bunny replied, "but only when it's done, okay?" Jack nodded, sitting at the table and waiting patiently, a surprise for Bunny. Finally, he brought over some Bunny shaped chocolates, treats Jack had before teased Bunny about with the claim it was cannibalism, but Jack had no such taunts today. Bunny picked up one of the bunnies, smiling a bit as he leaned over and pressed the treat into the boy's soft lips, his furry fingers pressing against them as he inserted the chocolate. Jack blushed more as he ate the bunny, two small-feeling hands reaching up and covering his mouth as he chewed.

"Delicious!" Jack finally exclaimed, a bright smile shining through as he lowered his hands.

"I'm glad," Bunny said with a small smile, holding out the tray, "have as many as you like, mate." And so Jack did. He had about ten more of the chocolates before the side effects hit him. Jack was thin, unused to the large amounts of sugar Bunny put in his chocolates, and above all, a pig that didn't know when to stop when he liked something. Bunny should have known better, should have pulled the tray away sooner, but the damn faces that boy made when he ate were irresistible. So he supposed he had to pay when the boy began to talk.

"Gee, these are really good, they make me feel alive! Oh, boy, am I shaking, are they making me cold? I've never been cold before, does that mean I'm turning into a normal human? Oh, Moon that would be bad, I still need to be around for hundreds of winters more! Ah, now I'm feeling hot, which isn't good, that means…" At the gasp, Bunny should have tied the boy down. "I'M MELTING!" The boy jumped from his seat as he blacked out.

When Jack woke up, he found himself in Aster's nest, curled up in the Bunny's arms. The boy flushed, looking up at the sleeping Pooka. Even in his sleep he looked exhausted…but why? He looked down at the floor and saw a number of eggs dropped on the floor. Jack sat up, looking at them before hearing Bunny groan.

"Please tell me you're not going to do it again," Jack heard the Guardian of hope sharply whisper.

"Do what again?" Jack asked, looking at the tired Pooka.

"Is it over?" The Pooka said, eyes widening as he sat up. "Oh, Moon, you're back to normal." Jack blushed and cried in protest as he felt Bunny's large, furry arms pull him into the Pooka's chest and remove his sweater and pants, nothing beneath but his pale skin coated in paints of all different colors.

"W-What happened…?" Jack asked in shock, Bunny looking down at the eggs.

"You were afraid you were going to melt, so you began to run around, which alerted the eggs to start painting themselves. Eventually, you stripped to cool yourself down. Didn't realize you went complete commando under those clothes of yours, mate…anyway, you began to chase the eggs and…jumped in a few pools." Jack looked down, completely embarrassed by his situation.

"I—I'm sorry…" Jack muttered sincerely, curling up. Bunny sighed and pulled him closer, the boy suddenly feeling a blanket of warmth come down on him.

"Well it's over now," Bunny said, "and we know better. But now we've gotta get this paint off of ya."

"We?" Jack asked, looking up at him. Suddenly, he felt himself be pinned to the nest.

"The only way that dried paint is coming off," he began, sticking out his tongue, "is with saliva."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, trying to writhe himself away. "N-No way am I letting you…" Jack shivered, not even able to word it right. However, Bunny was calm, letting Jack relax before continuing.

"Listen," Bunny said soothingly, "that paint's not comin' off with regular water. But saliva is strong enough to do the job. Just trust me to do this tonight and tomorrow we can pretend it was just some dream." Somewhat tranquilized by this, Jack gripped the straws of the nest and sighed.

"Okay," he whispered, closing his eyes, "do it."

"Promise me you won't freeze my tongue onto your body like a flagpole?"

"Just do it and I won't."

Jack felt Bunny pause, and then soon he felt the sand-papery tongue of Bunny on his chest, licking off the paint and gripping his side. Jack sighed a moment, growing used to the feeling. He looked down, watching Bunny remove the paint. Though he attempted to hide it, Jack felt his face grow hot with a blush. As Bunny continues to lick down, he flashes his green eyes up to see Jack looking back down at him with an intense blue gaze. Soon, his tongue went down and began to lick at the boy's legs, which made the frost spirit flinch. He heard a whimper escape the boy's mouth, and then something resembling what sounded like a moan.

"B-Bunny," Jack said in a whisper, his head falling against the bed and his hands slowly reaching down to lightly clench Bunny's fur. Bunny looked up at him again, as if expecting an answer, but not receiving any reply except the slight tugging at his fur. The Pooka went back to his cleaning, smiling as he heard the boy softly and dreamily pant, every once in a while saying his name. Though he finished cleaning all the way down to the boy's feet, Bunny went back up and lingered on licking Jack's thighs, which the boy appreciated in louder and more pronounced moans. However, as soon as the boy's hands began to tighten his hold down on Bunny's soft furry head, the Pooka flipped the boy onto his stomach and began to lick his back, where there was still a lot of paint.

"How're you doing, mate?" Bunny asked, the boy sighing a bit.

"I'm okay," Jack said softly, cradling his head in his arms, sighing as he felt Bunny softly lick his pale skin. He let out a slight shriek of surprise as he felt Bunny lick harder down his lower back, going further down quickly. "I-Is there really paint there?"

"Of course, it got everywhere…" Bunny lifted himself up and laid his chest to the boy's back, gripping the boy's shoulders as he whispered into his cold ear, "Even some places I haven't licked just because I thought you'd feel easier cleaning them yourself." Jack whimpered, nodding a bit.

"O-Okay…" Jack said softly, feeling Bunny sit him up, Jack's back still against the furry Pooka chest. He licked his hands, reaching down and seeing the paint, slowly rubbing himself as he removed it, feeling Bunny's intense stare. He rested his head in the Pooka's neck, shutting his eyes. Jack didn't normally pleasure himself, as he never really got hot enough to do it too often, but when he did, he found himself to be exceptionally loud.

"Do you need me to help?" Bunny said softly, smiling a bit as he head the boy whimper and moan.

"Y-Yes…Bunny…" Jack further buried his head in Bunny's fur, feeling it melt away as the familiar lapping of Bunny's tongue pressed against the winter sprite's bottom, the boy beginning to pleasure himself more. "B-Bunny," he panted, whimpering as he felt the Pooka lick him in every which direction. Further stimulated, he began to pump himself more, moaning and freely calling for Bunny, about to protest as he felt the creature stop licking him but as he felt Bunny pull him onto his lap, he only moaned. Two furry paws reached down and grabbed Jack, the boy's hands gripping onto the arms surrounding him as if holding onto them for dear life.

"Come on, Jackie," Bunny whispered into his ear, slowly biting down onto it, "don't hold back."

"B-BUNNY!" Jack screamed, eyes widening as he saw white cover his vision. After, he clenched tighter onto Bunny's fur, panting and softly whimpering. However, the feeling of Bunny's tongue snapped Jack out of his daze, watching the Pooka clean off the boy's cum. He felt the tongue grace his chest, his neck, and as Bunny cleaned his face Jack blushed as he felt a pair of fuzzy lips press against his own cool ones. Jack closed his eyes, the two continuing to kiss until they parted, Jack turning around and embracing Bunny.

"So I'll be assumin'" Bunny said with a chuckle, "you'll be staying in my nest tonight?"

"Maybe even tomorrow," Jack chuckled, the two returning to their kisses until Jack felt a darkness consume him. The next day, he felt a paw on his head, Jack's eyes slowly opening. "B-Bunny?"

"You're finally awake," Bunny sighed, removing his paw.

"I'm…awake?" Jack said in confusion, sitting up and realizing that he was, in fact, in his own bed and not Bunny's.

"Do you remember anything?" Bunny asked, looking at him.

"I thought I did," Jack said in confusion.

"You thought you were going to melt," Bunny said, "so you began to cover yourself in as many chilled clothes as possible. Eventually, you snapped and began to think you were a bear because of the brown fur coat you wore and chased the eggs everywhere, biting at me when I tried to stop you. Finally, you shed all the coats and simply began to roll around on the ground, screaming about paint."

"Oh," Jack said, blushing as he heard about paint. "Why…were you touching my head?"

"I hadn't seen any of Sandy's sand over you," Bunny said, "so I wanted to make sure you weren't having any bad dreams."

"Well," Jack sighed, curling up in his bed, "do you think some foods can induce some dreams?"

"I've seen Sandy say it before," Bunny smirked, ruffling the boy's hair before standing up and stretching. "I'm going to get some long awaited rest. You do, too, but only if you can."

"Okay," Jack smirked, watching Bunny go to his bed. Although Bunny had promised a door for the boy, the Pooka had been too busy chasing the boy around to get to it. Jack, however, took advantage of it. He watched Bunny rest in his nest, huddled up under his blanket and with two large hind paws sticking out. The peaceful nature of the beast, only further agitated the frost spirit, who thought back to the dream he apparently had.

So did that mean he wanted Bunny? It must have…why would he have the dream anyway? He blushes, thinking back to when he was with Bunny before, what with all the tension that was commonly between them, but he hadn't ever found it to be like what he was experiencing…Jack gulped, knowing that for him to have had such a vivid dream, his feelings must be very strong. But how was he supposed to deal with this? Did Bunny feel the same? Did Jack really feel the way he thought? He needed to talk with someone. But who? Who would understand?

Rich, gold sand poured into the room, Jack's eyes widening. Just as he and Bunny were being knocked out with it, a smile growing on his face as he thought, _Sandy!_

* * *

**My God this took forever to write...and yeah, sorry to dissapoint, but that amazing moment between Bunny and Jack was just a dream. *shrugs***

**But you've still got no clue as to what the next fairy tale is, so just wait and see this tale of a brat and his beast~!**

**Meanwhile, I'ma hit the hay like Bunny hits his nest-adorably and with my big feet/paws sticking out under the blanket.**

**Seeya soon! Don't forget to review!**


	5. East of the Sun, West of the Moon

**Hey, everyone, I'm alive!**

**Alright, so this one's gonna need some background…**

**A while back Pineapple the Fourth requested I do the story "East of the Sun, West of the Moon". The title sounded familiar, so I looked it up and sure enough, I had read an adaptation titled **_**Sun and Moon, Ice and Snow**_**. The way the book was marketed to me was as a Norwegian "Beauty and the Beast", and honestly, I can't shake that image out of my head. And since I'm doing several "prince in disguise" story lines, I figured for the classic tale about a prince-turned-beast I'd at least do it in a non-traditional fashion to set it apart. So here we are!**

**Blackcat0989: Yeah, I like that song, it is a pretty good match for him. But you know what's just as good a song for Jack to sing? "Mr. Cellophane" from Chicago.**

**Night-Fury1: That is every desirable seme's theme song, though! We obviously can add it to the playlist (which I'm just now making up), but we've gotta dig down to find something uniquely Bunnymund! A song I found that's good for what would describe probably every fangirl's (and Bunny's) feelings about Jack is "A Real Hero" by College.**

**And that song is adorable so it fits more for FrostBunny, so for a new JackRabbit song, "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows is the way to go.**

* * *

_**East of the Sun, West of the Moon**_

Once upon a dream, in a small, cold village located in the high altitudes of the Earth, lived a peasant man, woman and their children. They were all very poor, and very unhappy. The man worked as a herder of reindeer, the mother sold her and her daughters' knitted products, and the sons either helped their father or hunted. All except the youngest named Jack.

"Come on boys!" The father yelled. The sons poured through the small door outside into the snow, laughing and shoving as they gathered their weapons and tools. The father grinned a bit at the optimism of the young, but as he looked at his youngest, he frowned. "Jack," he said, "are you going to help today?" Jack froze, backing away.

"N-No…" Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"I-I just wanted to play…" Jack said, sinking back inside. However, not until his father ran up and grabbed his ear, dragging the boy down onto the snow.

"You are too old for that!" He growled, the boys laughing. Jack looked up at them all pathetically, gripping the snow and sighing. He never wanted to grow up…

"Hey, Frost!" Everyone's head turned to see their neighbor, who lived five miles away, coming toward them on a dog-driven sleigh. He stopped suddenly, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"What is it?" The elder Frost said, turning away from his disappointment of a son to see what the matter was with his friend.

"A-A beast," he said breathlessly, "a terrible beast has come into the village!"

"What does it look like?" One of Jack's brothers said.

"I-It has large ears," the man raised his hands as far as they could reach, "and huge teeth! Its fur is a gray-blue color, and it has huge claws!"

"So where is it?" Another of Jack's brothers asked.

"In the forest," the neighbor said, Jack's father going over and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry; my sons will take care of him!" Jack's father glanced at his youngest son and smirks. "ALL of my sons." Before Jack could blink, his brothers picked him up and handed him a hunting rifle.

"B-But I—"

"You'll not protest in front of company, Jack," his father warned, the boy immediately shutting his mouth.

"We'll catch that beast and have him roasted for dinner!" One of the sons said. The boys cheered and grabbed Jack, dragging him into the forest and then going their own separate ways.

Jack stared at first, truly not knowing where he was. He walked slowly, eyes shifting as he stepped slowly and carefully. Any time he heard a twig snap or the sound of rushing wind, he would shriek in fear. He sighed, finally sitting on a fallen tree.

"What am I doing here…?" Jack groaned, covering his face. He heard another twig snap, froze, and then sighed. "Pull it together, Jackie," he said, looking up, only to hear another twig snap…and then another…Jack dropped his rifle, looking around and holding himself, beginning to shake.

Jack usually loved the forest. He loved to wander in it and play with the animals, as he seemed to always have a special connection with them. Even though his father never noticed it, Jack was the best with his father's reindeer when it came to caring for them, but usually didn't get too close to them because of what their fate was under his father's care. But now…now he was terrified at what lurked these woods. He heard the twig snapping increase, eventually heavy footsteps ringing in his ears. Jack closed his eyes, looking down as he felt a warm presence behind him, hearing a sniffing noise. Something cool and wet pressed against his hair and went down to his neck, lightly going down his body and wrapping around, the presence suddenly before him. Jack finally mustered his strength and opened his eyes, only to want to shut them tight again. Before him was a giant creature, the size of a large men, with shining green eyes and ears that reached far above its head, its entire body covered in a coat of gray-blue fur, just like his neighbor said. The creature stared back at Jack, as if studying him. He heard it take a breath and prepared for the worst.

"Are you Jack Frost?" Yes. This was the worst. It talked. _It knew his name!_ Jack yelped silently, leaning as far back as he could.

"Y-Yes," he whispered, his eyes shutting slightly. However, they opened quickly as he felt a furry feeling on his head. Jack looked up and saw the creature rubbing its chin along his hair down to his body, large paws cupping the boy close as he felt him down. Jack blushed, asking "W-What are you doing?"

"Marking you," the creature replied, then looking up at him. "You can call me Bunny, if you like. I need you to come with me."

"…What?"

"We must go soon. What is your answer?"

"W-Well…m-my family will want to know…" Jack knew that was a lie, but what was he supposed to do with a giant rabbit wanting to take him away to Moon knows where?

"Very well," Bunny nodded, turning around, only to sit. "Climb onto my back and we will be there soon." Jack stared for a moment, but as he saw the rabbit creature grow impatient, he grabbed onto Bunny's back and climbed onto it, holding him tight. He heard a strange tapping noise, and before he could react he was falling into the earth, a tunnel around them and the sound of Bunny's large paws hitting against the ground rang in the boy's ears. Finally, they rose above on the surface, Jack's eyes widening.

"M-My home…" Jack whispered, looking down. "How did you know where it was?"

"I could sense it," Bunny simply replied, looking up at him as he let the boy off, "by your scent." Jack stared at him for a moment with a slightly pink face until he heard the cocking back of a rifle.

"Jackie," he heard his father say, eyes wide, "get away from that thing. Slowly."

"Father," Jack held out his hand to him, only to have his father glare at him.

"This is no time for games!" He exclaimed, cowering as he saw Bunny rise to his full height, becoming a few inches taller than the man excluding the height of the creature's ears.

"Sir," Bunny said with a somber tone, "I wish to take your son back with me to my home."

"Like hell I'm letting you!" Jack's father said with a strong voice, though his shaking body betrayed him. Understanding his hostility, Bunny went down and scooped up snow in one of his paws, bringing it up to the man and crushing it. When he unfolded his paw, the snow had turned into gold.

"For giving me your son," Bunny said carefully, "I will give you a fortune that will make you a king. I will only have him for a year, and then he can come home." Without hesitation, Jack's father's whole mood changed. He took the gold greedily and nodded.

"You've got yourself a deal!" He said, not even looking over at what he traded over his gold for.

"F-Father," Jack said, palling more than he already was.

"Don't worry, lad," he said, watching the large rabbit scoop more snow into gold and placing it in buckets the man laid out, "you will be home soon enough. He said he only needed you for a year, which really in the great scheme of things isn't that long!" Jack saw Bunny turn back to look at the boy, his green eyes opened wide until he saw Jack's sullen expression. The rabbit's shoulders then fell, his gaze remaining longer on the boy's until he heard the father grunt. He returned to his gold making, Jack simply watching all the while. Eventually, his father's greed was satisfied and dismissed the rabbit and his son. Jack watched Bunny slowly make his way over to the young boy, a small, reassuring smile on the rabbit's furry face.

"I promise," Bunny said softly, looking down at the boy, "it will be over soon. Just one year."

"I suppose I always expected it," Jack replied, sighing.

"What?" Jack looked up at Bunny and then at his father, returning his gaze to the rabbit.

"Let's go…" Jack sounded in a rushed and quiet voice. Bunny felt his new charge's tension, so he laid himself down for Jack to climb onto him again. Once he felt the weight on his back and the grips on his fur, he tapped the ground and went down. They moved fairly quickly, as Bunny's hopping was unmatched by any other land animal. Eventually though, Jack, exhausted by the events of the day and lulled by the rhythmic thumping of Bunny's paws against the dirt ground, fell into an abyss of sleep on the warm back of the giant rabbit.

"Wake up," Bunny gently said, lying on the ground and looking up at the boy. Jack felt a warm air grace his soft skin and opened his eyes, which grew at the sight. He was in paradise. No longer was he in the cold, frost village with the wind nipping at his skin, the sun hardly shining, and everyone he knew being just as cold as the weather. No, for now he was in a beautiful place where the sun shone high in sky, the ground was covered in green and the lovely pastels of flora and bushes, and the aroma of chocolates and flowers hung sweetly in the air.

"Beautiful," Jack whispered, looking around.

"A beautiful façade," Bunny sighed, feeling Jack get off of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked as he walked about, staring in awe at the spring wonderland.

"Hold it," Bunny said with finality, looking up at Jack as he got into a sitting up position, nodding to the patch of grass before him. Jack blinked a moment, and then sat before the rabbit, confused. "What were you going to tell me about 'always expecting it'?" Jack gaped a moment before he relaxed, his gaze going to the ground.

"Well," he began weakly, "it's not like what my father did was anything unexpected…All of my family hates me. It's understandable why, though. I'm just not like them. They herd reindeer for their skin and meat, whereas I really only drink their milk and playing with them. My family thinks I'm acting too young, playing with animals instead of collecting them for supper. But then I'd lose their trust…"

"Who's trust?" Bunny asked softly.

"The animals!" Jack exclaimed, looking up at Bunny as seriously as he did when he told his family the same thing. He flushed and looked down, remembering the hell he received after from all his brothers and sisters and the look of disappointment on the faces of his mother and father.

"Then they appreciate it," Bunny smiled, placing a paw on Jack's head and ruffling up his hair a bit. Jack looked up, confusion in his blue eyes. "The animals were the ones who told me your name," Bunny explained, "they told me you were a caretaker of sorts for them. When they learned I needed someone like you, they gave me this…" He held out in his paw a small patch of clothing, one Jack recognized as a piece from a cloak of his that was mangled up after playing some tough games with the wolf pups. "I took your scent from it and followed it down to where you were."

"I didn't think rabbits had all that great a sense of smell," Jack said wearily, "what with your ears being so huge…I figured your hearing was your key skill."

"It is," Bunny smirked, "but all of my senses are heightened, considering I'm no ordinary rabbit."

"Then what are you?" Jack asked, exhausted.

"A Pooka," Bunny said, "at least, that's what I was told—" Bunny winced, eyes shutting. Jack stared for a moment, reaching out.

"A-Are you okay?" Bunny's head snapped up at the sound of Jack's voice, a glint of animalistic dullness fading away.

"Y-Yeah, mate," he mumbled, holding his head in his paws for a moment. Jack stared a little longer before going over and cupping the Pooka's furry cheeks.

"Are you sure?" A small smile graced the creature's face, nodding.

"Yes," Bunny said, sounding more convincing this time. Jack sighed and released him, the two taking a small moment to relax, the warm winds whipping around them gently. "So," Bunny said, scratching the back of his head, "I suppose…you're still tired?"

"Uh-huh," Jack nodded, a small yawn escaping him. Bunny smiled endearingly at him, stretching out and picking up the boy in his arms. He lifted the boy up, cradling him all the way as they walked to a large, elaborately decorated door. Jack felt Bunny's arms reach down and open the entrance, the two entering a simple yet expensively decorated den, china and porcelain creating a very pastoral scene. "All these pretty decorations seem to contrast against the rural aura…"

"Tell that to him," Bunny growled, but winced as he began to fall. Jack felt the hard ground beneath him as Bunny released his grip on the boy.

"B-Bunny!" Jack exclaimed, watching the Pooka wrestle with something inside of his head for a moment. He reached over, fingers gently scratching the creature's soft fur. Suddenly, Bunny snapped out of his shaking and looked up at Jack with a dull gaze.

"J-Jack…" He said with a low purr, leaning into the touch.

"Better?" Jack smirked, pulling his hands away. Bunny nodded.

"I can answer some of the questions you have," the Pooka said, "but if it's going to make my head spin, I'm afraid I can't."

"I understand," Jack nodded, curling up, "so…guess I'll start asking them tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Bunny sighed, standing up and guiding the boy to a room smaller than the room they were in but just as gaudily decorated. In the center was a large bed, which looked much more comfortable than the one Jack used to sleep in.

"Nice…" The boy said, making his way over, a white nightgown on the bed. He picked it up and looked back at Bunny with a small blush, noticing the Pooka had his ears down on the back of his head.

"Good night, Jack," Bunny said in a whisper, leaving the room. Jack slipped into the nightgown, holding himself. Even if this was only for a year…he knew his life wouldn't be the same. He could feel it. Something told him that he wasn't going to be returning to the life he once knew, and not because his family had new wealth, Jack was smart enough to know that his family wouldn't be changed just because of their economic status, but he did know…how they treated him would be different. No longer would he be the childish, lazy one of the family, but now he was certain he wouldn't even be seen as a part of the family.

"It doesn't help I'll be gone for a whole year," Jack sighed, crawling into his bed and curling up under the sheets. It was so warm…everything was so warm. His new clothes, the bed, the wind, the grass, Bunny…Bunny's fur…everything about the creature, the Pooka, Bunny was warm. Jack gripped the sheets, wondering how warm his personality was…Jack slapped his red face for a moment, groaning. "Get a hold of yourself, Jackie…" He sighed, gripping his pillow and burying his head in it. He felt himself become embraced by the heat again and sighed, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

Some dream-like moment within the night, Jack felt a heavy presence next to him. His eyes rolled open wearily, looking over and noticing a dark shadow in the abyss of the night. Jack squinted a bit but couldn't make it out exactly what was in his bed. He reached over, a hand landing on something firm and strong feeling. The sound of breathing graced his ears and Jack soon realized he was holding onto an arm. Jack almost screamed, but opted to sit up, eyes wide as his situation suddenly dawned on him. Jack was sleeping in a bed with a strange man he couldn't even see in a place he hadn't even gotten to know that well yet. Jack at that moment then did the only thing he could think of.

"BUNNY!" Even if he didn't know the creature well, Jack felt at this point Bunny was the one person in the whole world he trusted, above his own family. But instead of the large rabbit breaking down the door to his room, he felt a large hand grasp his chest and push him back down into the soft bed. He was about to shriek, feeling himself get pulled into arms, afraid that this was it. However, instead of having his neck snapped or his face smothered in a pillow, he was instead held close in two arms that cradled his head carefully against the chest of the mysterious bedmate. Jack's face burned, his hands making the attempt to escape, but he failed as he felt the arms tighten their grip. When he stopped struggling, the arms then relaxed and Jack was able to breathe. Jack looked up, shaking a bit as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Shh," the man whispered, not saying more. Jack looked up at him, wanting to say more until he felt a finger cover his lips. Apparently, quiet meant quiet. Jack sighed. He supposed he could see the man in the morning light…Jack closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep again.

The sun slowly crept in and Jack's eyes wearily opened. He rolled around, when suddenly something in his mind snapped.

"Where'd he go?!" Jack exclaimed, staring at the empty space next to him. The boy stared and sat there for a few moments, clenching and unclenching the sheets. Eventually, he stood up and saw on a chair next to the bed that had some clothes on them. Donning the new apparel, which was a loose fitting white tunic, brown pants and a blue cape around his neck, he stepped into the kitchen, where Bunny was sitting at the table with two bowls of soup.

"Good morning," the Pooka said, sipping from his spoon.

"Morning," Jack replied, sitting across from him. He stared at his vegetable soup for a moment, his eyes searching.

"Won't you eat?" Bunny asked. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering."

"What?" Jack blurted, his gaze landing on the creature. "No, no…I just…I was surprised you actually made a meatless meal…"

"Really?" Bunny raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said you didn't like to eat meat."

"But my family does," Jack explained, "so I usually had to make meals like this myself." He picked up the spoon and slowly sipped the contents of his soup down. He made a small hum of surprise and with a smile on his face he continued to slurp it down, growing greedy.

"You seem to like it," Bunny smirked, though a glimmer of endearment seemed to shine in his green eyes.

"I never had anything so good!" Jack said through mouthfuls, finishing it soon. "Moon, if I can wake up every morning and have that for the rest of my life, I'll be the happiest guy alive!"

"That all depends on if you keep waking up at noon," Bunny chuckled.

"Wait, really?" Jack blinked.

"Yes…" Bunny replied, finishing his own soup. He picked up their bowls, bringing them to a sink and washing them. Jack crept slowly behind the Pooka and leaned on the counter next to him.

"…A man slept in my bed last night," Jack said, Bunny not even glancing him.

"Really," he said, his voice steady.

"Uh-huh," Jack continued, turning a bit to face the Pooka, "and when I tried calling for you, he dragged me down and shushed me."

"Is that so," Bunny replied, his eyes averted.

"So why didn't you come?"

"I suppose I didn't hear you."

"But yesterday you told me your senses were heightened, so doesn't that mean you would've heard me call your name!"

"You're right," Bunny smirked, patting his head. "Don't worry about it, mate. I promise, he won't hurt you." Jack stared for a moment.

"You…know him?"

"No."

"Then why do you know I'll be safe?"

"Because I just know you will be."

"Is that really all you're gonna say on the matter?" Jack crossed his arms, a pursing a pout. Bunny smiled sadly, looking down.

"It's all I can say, mate." Jack blinked, and then put his arms down, his lips forming an "o".

"Okay," the boy sighed, stepping away from the counter. He raised his arms up and laced his fingers together as he turned back to the Pooka. "So what're we gonna do today?" Bunny stared for a moment, as if trying to collect his thoughts at the statement.

"What…are we…going to do?"

"Yeah," Jack shrugged, "what're we gonna do for fun?"

"I-I—" Bunny stuttered, "I don't know…" Jack smirked and grabbed Bunny's paws.

"Come on," Jack chuckled. He pulled the two of them outside into the warmth of the Pooka's spring paradise. "You live in such a beautiful place, we should enjoy it!"

"Yeah?" Bunny blinked, a small smile appearing on his face. "Okay…if you say so. But uh…what would we do?"

"Play!" Jack jumped. He brought his hand down and bopped it down on the Pooka's head. "Tag, you're it!" The boy giggled and ran away, looking back to make sure he was being chased. He was disappointed at first, for the Pooka seemed too confused, but as their eyes met and Jack flashed a smirk at him, Bunny returned it and began to rush after him.

"You wouldn't wanna race me," Bunny shouted out to him, quickly gaining ground on him. Jack let out a laugh hit the side of a tree with his feet, running up it and jumping off onto a ledge that was next to it. He landed in a tumble that allowed him to run off again easily. Jack thought he escaped, but was surprised as he felt himself get shoved down into grass by a pair of fuzzy paws.

"Never race a rabbit, mate," Jack felt Bunny whisper this into his ear as the creature climbed off of him. Jack flipped onto his back, looking up at the blur of fuzz that flew past him and watched as a blue sky appeared. Jack sat up, taking a breath before he jumped up and began to chase after the creature. He seemed to bounce off the rocks and trees around the Pooka's warren, somehow catching up to Bunny quickly. Jack watched him carefully, noticing his green eyes swerving around in all different directions until they found the right path to throw Jack off. Unfortunately for Bunny, Jack was hardly ever thrown off with his unique style of running. Before the Pooka could notice, he felt two hands land on his head and watched as the boy vaulted over him.

"Never race a master at racing!" Jack laughed, running away from the creature. The two ran and played on, the day escaping them quickly. Eventually, as the sun set, Bunny pounced on Jack for the last time and instead of releasing Jack he held onto the boy tightly.

"It's getting dark," Bunny said, picking the boy up in his arms and standing on his hind legs.

"Aw," Jack pouted, leaning into Bunny's chest. They enjoyed one last quick meal until Bunny patted Jack on his head.

"Bed time," he said.

"What?" Jack groaned. "Already? But why…?"

"Please, Jack," Bunny said, sounding slightly desperate. Jack looked up, confused, but then sighed.

"Alright…" He replied, walking into the bedroom. Later that night, Jack awoke again at the feeling of something heavy joining him in the soft bed. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness and the shadow of a man. He reached over and poked the man lying beside him. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked. His reply was the man turning over and wrapping an arm around Jack, pulling him close. Jack sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you…?" He thought of what Bunny told him and relaxed, closing his eyes. The next day, he awoke alone in bed again.

* * *

The days continued on from that day, waking up alone, spending the day with the Pooka, and ending with the mystery man in his bed. As every day passed, both Jack and Bunny would share a smile as if to say they were closer to the end of their year. However, Jack soon encountered a problem he never thought he would ever face in the entirety of his life. He became homesick. It first happened when he was eating dinner with Bunny one evening and had a slight thought about how his mother used to make a delicious carrot stew. It escalated slowly since then, the boy remembering all the good that he used to have back home despite the pain he suffered. As it grew, so did its appearance in the boy's presence. It started off as the occasional sigh, then a common sullen look, and at its worst a complete sulk.

"Jack," Bunny said one day as the two rested on the green grass of the warren, "what's on your mind?"

"Hm?" Jack said, looking at him with lazy eyes.

"You've been lookin' off lately," Bunny said, sitting up a bit to look at the boy, their eyes meeting. "What's goin' on in your head?"

"Bunny," Jack blinked, looking up at him, "I…I don't understand what you're talking about." He was about to turn his head away, but it was then caught by a quick paw that turned it back to the intense green eyes.

"Tell me," Bunny commanded, softening as he continued, "I want to help you." Jack stared for a few more moments before finally releasing a sigh.

"I-It's embarrassing," Jack admitted, "b-but…I'm missing my family." Soon, an uncomfortable silence set in.

"…W-What?" Bunny said with confusion clearly ringing in his voice.

"Listen," Jack said as he sat up, "I don't understand it either, but I just do." Jack's gaze turned down as his hands gripped the emerald blades in between his lap. "It's alright, though. Really…After all, we've only got five months left." He felt a breeze pass by them, bringing a familiar cold to the boy. Unable to hold it in any longer, he curled up into a ball and buried his head in his lap, the sound of a sob escaping his form. A furry palm rested on his back and rubbed it as a small grunt was emitted from the Pooka's mouth.

"But what's there to miss?" Bunny murmured, earning a hate filled glare from Jack's crystal blue eyes.

"My mother!" Jack spat. "Some of my sisters, especially Emma and Sophie, and especially my older brother Jamie!" Jack took a breath and relaxed, curling back up again, though his head was not tucked in this time. "Not everything filled with pain is purely torture…otherwise, I'm sure I would be already dead by my own hand. The good moments were what kept me going. I'm sorry…I-I just can't stop missing those memories." After a moment, Jack felt a paw wrap around his small body.

"Jack," Bunny began, stopping a moment to turn the boy's face to his own, "if you want, I can take you to them. The only catch is that whatever the amount of time you're there we have to add to how long we have to be here." Jack's eyes widened, and so did the smile on his face regardless of the Pooka's words.

"Alright," Jack nodded, "then a day will do. From sunrise to sunset!" Bunny returned the small smirk and got into his riding position. Jack hopped on and soon they were off, heading to Jack's home. However, it wasn't like how Jack left it.

In place of the cottage with hardly any room for his large family was now a manor of immense proportions, with cleared roads leading to the village. The house was brick and had three floors with three gables in the roof. Jack could see a large chimney sticking up in the back of the house, with two smaller ones on either side.

"Multiple fireplaces," Jack said with slight awe.

"They've definitely put the money to work," Bunny agreed. He sat on the ground and let the boy off, looking up at him. "I will be back here for you this evening, as soon as the sun has set. You will have to meet me here, though."

"Okay," Jack nodded. He turned to head home, but before he rushed off, he turned around and embraced the surprised Pooka. "Thank you," the boy whispered. Bunny let out an amused chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"No problem, mate," Bunny said, letting the boy go and nuzzling his nose on Jack's snowy white hair. Jack beamed up at him and with a small laugh stood up, waving as he ran off to his family's home.

It felt like such a short distance to get to the manor proper with the road that had been built. He began to slow down to a walk, his eyes taking it all in. But before he reached the door, it opened to reveal an old man holding out a rifle pointed directly to the boy's head.

"Jackie," his father said, a crazed look in his eyes, "what're you doing here? It's not been a year yet, have you broken the beast's promise?!"

"N-No!" Jack yelped, taking a step back. "H-He gave me a chance to come home for the day!"

"And what of my home?" Jack's father's voice raised, clear panic in his voice. "What of my wealth, has your senselessness taken it away?!" So that's what this sudden outburst was about. Jack sighed, his demeanor relaxing as he realized why his father was upset.

"No," Jack replied as he hid his irritation and disappointment, "your home and wealth is secure. I just have to stay an extra day with Bunny." The father slowly let down his gun, a distinct glare still in his eyes. After a moment, he finally relented.

"Alright," the man groaned, "you can come in." A smile grew on Jack's face as he saw two familiar heads peak around behind his father. He jumped up to the door and rushed inside, embracing his two little sisters, Emma and Sophie, in the process bumping past his grouch of a father.

"Jackie!" Sophie giggled, her blonde hair as messy as ever as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Jack," Emma said gently, leaning in and kissing Jack's other cheek. She had white hair just like Jack, as they were both from their father's second wife, who only bore the two of them. All of Jack's older brothers came from his father's first wife, and most of his sisters, including Sophie, who was the youngest child, came from his father's third and current wife. Jack and Emma were the only ones from their father's second marriage, and considering how different they looked from the rest of the children, especially in their personalities, they were often slightly ostracized by their siblings. However, Emma's saving grace was that she could sew the best and was much more hardworking than her brother.

"Jack!" Jack looked up and saw his older brother, Jamie, who's originally messy brown hair was now cut and proper looking, a sight that only made Jack chuckle.

"You're looking like a real gentleman," Jack said as he waltzed his way over to Jamie, who merely caught him in an embrace and let out a relieved laugh.

"He hasn't hurt you," Jamie said, relaxing a bit. Jack looked up at his overprotective brother who had always been terrified that their father would one day lose it and shoot him.

"Who hasn't?" Jack asked wryly, kissing his brother's cheek. "Don't worry about either one of them, though, especially not Bunny. He's…He's the kindest person outside of the family I have ever met." Jack smiled, leaving his brother behind as he began to wander the house and explore all the rooms.

He counted the number of beds and bedrooms and found that, much to his disappointment but not to his surprise, there was one bed missing—his. It really was not that big of a shock, though, considering how his family thought they had a year to add him back in somewhere. In a way, he was truly thankful that he came back this one day to remind them they did have another son, but he somehow doubted that even if he was staying there that night they would soon after the visit forget to make him a real bed and give him a place to stay in their home. Their home, Jack thought to himself.

The day passed considerably slowly, Jack spending most of it with the members of the family who didn't think it was a burden to suddenly have him back home. However, the one person he attempted to be alone in a room with for the whole day was his mother. His father's third wife was a tall, thin, blonde woman named Toothiana who loved to talk and gossip, and if she wanted news she could get it. Jack was a little wary of his step-mother if only because he didn't want to tell the whole story of Bunny and the warren they had soon begun to consider their home. He didn't want to tell her about Bunny's green eyes and how they could look through his soul, see everything that made him vulnerable and promised to protect those things the most. But most of all, he wanted to keep the secret about the man who slept by his side every night, how he didn't know what he looked like or even what his voice sounded like. But with Tooth, nothing was a secret for long.

It was nearing sunset and Jack stood in a room alone for the first time that day as he watched the sun falling behind the trees when he heard the door opened and turned to see his mother standing there, shutting the door behind her.

"Darling," she said with her sweet voice, even though her obsession with health forced her to never eat anything sweet, "I've wanted to talk to you all day!"

"Yes, mother," Jack nodded, sitting on a chair in the room as his mother sat in the one across from him. Taking in a deep breath, he explained to her all of what he had experienced in his time with Bunny, from the delicious meals to the fun games, leaving out the innocent gazes they shared and the silent smiles they had whole conversations with. He did, however, tell her about the man who slept in his bed every night, Tooth's face growing more contorted as he did.

"Jack," she said a few moments after her son had finished, "has he hurt you?"

"No," Jack said, "we've just slept in the same bed."

"Okay," Tooth sighed, grabbing her son's hands and looking serious. "I think I know what you need to do." She stood up and quickly left, coming back with a candle and a few matches. "Take these," Tooth said as she handed the items to her son, "with them, you can see what the man looks like."

"But why do I need to know what he looks like?" Jack asked. "He hasn't hurt me."

"No," Tooth said warily, "but he might not be a man at all. I'm afraid that by what you told me he might actually be a troll." Jack raised an eyebrow at her until he noticed his mother was being dead serious. He sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, mother," Jack said, noticing quite happily that the sun had almost set. He kissed her cheek and rushed around the house, saying his final farewells until his father practically shoved him out. The walk to Bunny seemed like the longest walk he had ever taken, pondering his mother's words, but as he saw Bunny waiting there he began to smile. He saw Bunny smile as well, moving to meet him on his hind legs.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come," he said with a relieved tone. Jack raised both his hands and felt the Pooka's furry cheeks, scratching them gently.

"Of course I came," Jack said, "after all, you're home." Bunny's ears fell flat against his head, a slight grin appearing on his fuzzy lips. Jack returned it sincerely and wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, hopping around him and going onto his back. Bunny flashed a small smirk at him before taking off with Jack to their home, the warmth truly feeling more like a paradise than it had before. Jack hopped off of Bunny, giggling and running off. The two enjoyed the rest of the evening before they retired to sleep.

When Jack felt the man lay next to him, he turned onto his side and faced the man, his hand feeling the man's face.

"Who are you?" He asked, but the man didn't respond. He traced the features, sighing. "You don't feel like a troll. And you certainly don't smell like one…" Jack moved closer, holding the man. "Maybe…mother was wrong." And with that, Jack fell asleep, not lighting the candle. Not for that night.

As the days passed, Jack and Bunny only managed to get closer than they had been before. What started as games turned into behind the ear scratches and embraces on the grass that would last for what felt like hours. And yet while he grew closer to Bunny, so too did his curiosity about the man sharing his bed every night grew. He found himself less afraid to touch and feel the man up, though he was still wary of his mother's words. Eventually, the mystery was too much to bear.

In the middle of the night, only two months and a day left until Jack and the Pooka got their freedom, Jack sat up and grabbed the candle and matches he had hidden in the bedside table, putting them in his lap. He attempted to light the candle, wasting three matches before he finally succeeded. The boy held out his light, slightly afraid of what the truth was. However, his fear was unfounded, as the man was incredibly handsome. His skin was dark, with short, messy blue-gray hair with white sideburns that reminded him of Bunny's fur. In fact, in many ways, the man's features reminded him a lot of Bunny. His trembling hand went down, about to caress the beautiful face as the smell of lavender and laundry itched his nose.

The wax flew as he sneezed, landing on his man's cheek and immediately causing emerald green eyes identical to Bunny's to open. The look of heartbreak on the man's face made Jack crumble on the inside, especially as he heard him speak.

"Only two months," Bunny said, for Jack was now sure this was him by the sound of his accent, "only two months and a day left and we would have been free!" Jack's light went out, a smoke surrounding them with an awful, troll-like scent.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he was no longer surrounded by the green expanse of the warren that had become his home. Instead, he was in a dark, lonely forest, with the trees being his only company.

"Bunny," Jack said out loud, looking around. He could see, but barely. No longer tired, he began to walk, calling every once in a while for his missing Bunny.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, which made him begin to cry silently. He was beginning to lose his hope, fearing he would never find the man he loved. That is, until, he saw a light in the distance. Running as fast as his exhausted feet could carry him, he was at first disappointed as he saw only an old lady on a stump. However, curiosity lit his eyes as they landed on the golden apple she was playing with in her hands.

"It was the last gift me prince gave me," she said, as if answering Jack's wondering gaze.

"What?" Jack asked, slightly baffled. "Prince?"

"You had one too, I assume," she said, looking down sadly, "otherwise, how could you have gotten here?" Suddenly, something in Jack's mind clicked. Bunny…was a prince, maybe? But that probably didn't matter. However, he wasn't the first prince in that warren. He was originally a man, someone who was cursed to take the shape of a giant bunny or Pooka or whatever he was. That didn't matter either. The question at hand was _why_. Why was he made to look like that? What was the point? And more importantly, where was he? He looked at the woman, a fiery determination returning to him.

"Where is here?" He asked.

"Just a forest," the crone replied, "lost somewhere between the human and spirit world. When I discovered my prince's true form, I attempted to go after him as well, but I became too tired and have withered the rest of my days here. Two others who were younger than I am have gone further than me, though I do not know how far they have made it."

"Where should I go to find my prince, then?" Jack lowered himself to the woman's level, but she shook her head.

"I know only that it is a castle east of the sun and west of the moon. Other than that, I know nothing. But here, take this apple, and walk on ahead. I see more strength in you than I did in the other two, so please, for my sake, get there. I know you will make it, I can tell." As Jack took the apple, the woman sunk onto her stump, conforming to it and becoming apart of the wood. With both encouragement and a slight amount of fear, he walked far into the forest, eventually coming across another woman sitting on a stone, in her hand a golden comb.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, looking down at the woman. She looked less old than the first woman, but she was still considerably cracked with age.

"A would-be bride," she replied, holding onto her comb, "and this is the last gift I received from my would-be prince."

"Were you heading to the castle east of the sun and west of the moon, too?" Jack walked over, holding out the apple he received from the last woman. The woman's eyes widened, so much so that Jack thought they would fall out. She smiled a little, holding out her comb.

"Keep going, lad, and take this. I'm sure you'll make it." And as Jack took the comb, the woman fell back on her stone and became apart of it. Jack took a breath and continued to walk, only to eventually find another woman, who looked younger than the last woman but still incredibly aged. Instead of sitting, though, she was standing and holding a golden spinning wheel.

"Don't tell me you're the third one," Jack said, feeling a little disappointed though he was proud of himself for feeling like he could still go on.

"Indeed I am," she said, seeing his apple and comb. As she had not gained the wise eyes the first two women had, she looked up at the boy and asked, "What is it about you that has gained their trust?"

"I-I don't know," Jack admitted, looking up at her, "I just want to get my prince back. Even if it means walking for forever, I need to find him." The woman smiled gently, sighing.

"If they trust you enough," she said, holding out the spinning wheel, "I will trust you, too. There is a being known as the East Wind who might know where it is. He is not far from here, so go on." Jack took the spinning wheel and as he did, the woman vanished into the darkness of the woods, the leaves rustling and letting in light. The boy took a breath and kept walking, soon coming upon a magnificent sight—a large, green dragon adorned with yellow eyes, beautiful smooth scales and large scaly wings sat before him. Mustering his strength, Jack stepped forward to the awakening dragon.

"Are you the East Wind?" He asked, the dragon turning to face him with a nod. "Then does that mean you can take me to the castle east of the sun and west of the moon?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the way," the dragon replied, getting low to the ground, "but I can take you to my brother the West Wind, for he has traveled to many places. He might know."

"Thank you," Jack said, getting on the dragon's back and flying away from the dark forest. They landed in a large desert, where a black dragon with red eyes, rough scales and scaly wings resided. Jack watched the East Wind return to his home before approaching the magnificent beast. "Are you the West Wind?"

"Indeed I am," the dragon replied. "For what reason did my brother bring you to me?"

"I was hoping you could get me to the castle east of the sun and west of the moon," Jack said.

"I know of the castle, but I do not know how to get there," he said, lowering himself. "Come with me, I will bring you to my brother the South Wind, who does know the way." Jack climbed on board and was one again taken to another dragon, this time one with green eyes, red, smooth scales and leathery wings. Jack stepped forward, not waiting too long after the West Wind left.

"You are the South Wind, yes?" Jack asked directly.

"Yes," the South Wind replied, turning to face the boy, "why is it that my brother in the west has brought you here?"

"I need to get to the castle east of the sun and west of the moon," Jack said, watching the dragon become anxious as he said it.

"I know the way, but I have always been too weak to get there," the dragon admitted. Jack groaned, causing the dragon to react. "But! I have a brother known as the North Wind. He has been there, this I know. He can take you there. Please, come with me." Jack looked up and nodded, getting on the dragon and prayed that this would be the second to last ride on his journey to Bunny. The eventually reached a huge, blue dragon with violet eyes, rough scales and leathery wings. This time, Jack walked over immediately to the dragon and looked right into its eyes.

"North Wind," he addressed it, "please take me to the castle east of the sun and west of the moon."

"You're forward, aren't you?" The dragon said, though Jack didn't seem to care. The North Wind, respecting this, relented, "I have been to the castle before, yes, but it was tiring and I do not wish to go back—"

"I have been walking for what feels like forever, riding dragons for twice as long, and you expect me to give up because you're lazy?!" The dragon looked stunned at the boy's audacity, and yet somehow appreciative of his want to go.

"If you really want to," the North Wind said, "I will take you."

"Of course I want to go!" Jack said, jumping straight onto the dragon without waiting for himself to prepare for the boy. The dragon groaned and flew off, the journey long and hard. But it was well worth it, as Jack soon saw the eerily beautiful castle east of the sun and west of the moon. The two landed on a breezy meadow about a mile away from the castle, which was stone and was surrounded by a green sky.

"Take care," the North wind said to Jack, flying off soon after.

"I will," Jack whispered to the windless air, "and I'll take care of them…whoever they are. The ones that took my Bunny, I'll take care of them too."

It took a while to make his way to the castle, but it didn't matter, for when he finally arrived at the gates, he felt like his journey was finally ending. But that was far from the truth. Jack knocked on the door, only to be ignored by the guard behind the door. Knocking harder, the guard got up and growled at him.

"Whattya want?" The troll guard growled. Jack was taken aback by the green creature's appearance, but he stood upright.

"I want to see the prince," he said, not really sure if that was Bunny's formal title now, but whatever got him inside was worth it!

"Yeah," the troll laughed gruffly, "you and every other troll. But I suppose the Dauphin wouldn't be threatened by a troll as ugly as you." Dauphin? Never the matter, however, as Jack was admitted inside and led to the throne room.

At the end of the vaulted room was a large throne with two smaller ones to its left that were just as grand. In the largest throne was a short, stumpy man with golden blonde hair and brown eyes, surrounded by gold decorations that for some reason in Jack's eyes didn't seem to actually look like they were made for the room. In fact, neither did the man in the throne. It was then on Jack's further inspection that the man was wearing paint on his face that made it look like he was glowing. The boy imagined the king was really using the paint to hide some disturbing features beneath. Jack shivered and looked up at the man in the smaller throne next to the golden man, where a tall, dark man that was practically the opposite of the first man sat rather lazily in his chair. He had pitch black hair and was cloaked in the most onyx of silks. His eyes were yellow, but not like the gold shades that adorned the room. They were much sicklier color, probably with some liver disease of sorts that the boy had seen in some animals. Unlike the golden man, the dark man wore no paint, his hollow features free for the whole room to admire, it seemed.

And the next throne was occupied by his Bunny. But not in the way Jack had normally seen him in the daylight; he was instead the way Jack had seen him last. Jack took a small moment to swoon silently over the man and his exotic features that all looked beautiful to the small, pale boy. And after the moment, he heard a discordant fanfare of trumpets and drums, the sound a pain to Jack's mind.

"Today we celebrate," the blue troll in the center of the room announced, his high pitched voice grating to the ears, "the marriage of our beloved prince Pitchiner III and his chosen consort—" Bunny was forced to his feet by his arm by the man known as Pitchiner, who held him close with a sharp-toothed smile. "Prince E. Aster Bunnymund of the Kingdom of the Quadlings," the crier finished. The room of troll citizens began to stomp furiously, something Jack assumed was supposed to be a form of applause. He looked around and noticed the only ones who were not jumping with joy were the various creatures that were not trolls. It took all of Jack's will to not completely gawk at the sight of centaurs, dwarves, and various elves, including one that was rather oversized, with a white beard and twinkling blue eyes that met Jack's. The elf took a moment to look at Jack, smirking as he nodded. Jack blinked, unsure of what to think until the room began to shift and move, the trolls leaving for a feast in celebration of the engagement. Before he was dragged into the separate room, however, the large elf he had seen grabbed the boy by his collar.

"Stay down," the elf said in a thick accent Jack couldn't recognize. He was soon surrounded by the many servants, all forcing the boy to curl up into a ball on the floor.

"Good evening, Nicholas," a voice sleek and slippery said. Jack attempted to see who it was, seeing only the dark cloak they wore. A shiver ran up the boy's spine as he realized it was the troll prince, the one that took Bunny.

"Your majesty," the man named Nicholas replied.

"The celebration went smoothly, didn't it?" Pitchiner remarked, a smug tone in his voice.

"Da," Nicholas replied, keeping the conversation short.

"I must ask," Pitchiner said, sounding impatient, "I swore I saw a servant here I had not seen before. You wouldn't have seen him, have you?"

"Nyet," Nicholas replied, the servants' feet planted around Jack.

"I see," Pitchiner remarked, his feet shifting. Jack noticed the man beginning to circle the group as he continued to say, "If you see him…do tell me. It would be treason to keep secrets from me."

"Da," Nicholas said, waiting until he saw the troll prince leave. "So," the man said turning around and lifting up the boy, "we are Aster's demise, da?

"W-What?" Jack muttered, confused.

"You were his chosen mate," Nicholas smirked.

"O-Oh," Jack blushed, "yeah, I am."

"Good!" Nicholas chortled. "Then we have chance to save him." The servants whooped in excitement and dragged Jack into their quarters, sitting him down on a bed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, confused.

"My name is Nicholas St. North," the man said, grinning, "but please call me North."

"Okay," Jack said softly.

"You want to get back Aster, da?" North looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do!" Jack nodded, sitting up straight.

"Then you help us free him and ourselves!" At that Jack finally inhaled and looked at the group of people before him. They all looked at him expectantly, with eyes that had small glimmers of hope in them.

"What do you mean by free?" Jack asked as the room seemed to slow down with him.

"What is name?" North asked, kneeling in front of Jack.

"Jack Frost," the boy answered, hands in his lap.

"Well, Jack," North began as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "we were not always slaves to the trolls. We had lives before. As the troll royalty live for eons longer than their consorts, every time the prince looks for a new one to replace the dead one he also needs to get new servants that will probably be dead by the next cycle."

"That's…awful!" Jack exclaimed, eyes widened.

"It is," North nodded, "but you could be the one who frees all of us and others to come."

"How?" Jack asked as he leaned forward.

"That is what we come up with now," North smirked. The boy blinked, and then groaned.

"We can't just sit here thinking of plans, though!" Jack protested, standing up.

"No need," a slippery voice said as the door opened. "The boy will come with me," said the prince of the trolls. An audible gasp was heard at the sight, but Jack remained silent. The guards who were behind the prince marched over and grabbed Jack roughly, bringing him over to Pitchiner. "Such a shame," Pitchiner smirked, "I had hoped this chase would be much more thrilling."

"Rich life's that boring, huh?" Jack replied snidely. "Figured as much when I visited my family. But it must be different for you since you've been raised in this shit life from the start. You probably don't even know the first thing about fun." The prince was surprisingly irritated by the statement, gripping the boy's arm and dragging him away from the room, away from the servants who Jack was sure would be punished severely. He was taken outside, the prince still angered by Jack's insolence.

"I don't need fun," he growled.

"No?" Jack chuckled, though a bit nervous. Pitchiner seemed to notice this and only tightened his hold on his prisoner. Jack thought fast, what could he do to distract the troll so he could get Aster? Jack felt the gifts he received from the old women in the woods and bit his lip before he asked, "Then what do you even need a consort for?" The prince was startled by this question.

"What?" Pitchiner barely managed to ask.

"I would think if you want a consort," Jack said, "you would want to have fun with him. If not, what would you have him for?" Pitchiner's glare grew as it pierced through the boy.

"I need him not for fun," Pitchiner spat, "I need him so I may help my older brother rule the kingdom! And any fun I do have with him is unlike the 'fun' you are thinking about, little boy." Jack smiled a bit.

"So he's more of a showcase, then?" Pitch gave a slightly irritated, small smile that told Jack he had hit it on the money. Jack's grin widened. "So then he's just as good as gold?" The prince visibly froze for a moment, only to regain his composure immediately after.

"What about gold?" Pitchiner stated more than asked, releasing the boy's arm and looking into his eyes. Jack stared at the guards surrounding them, so the prince ordered them to leave them alone. With a small smile, Jack pulled out the golden apple from his pocket, which made the prince's eyes widen. But before he could take it, Jack pulled it back. "I have a price."

"What?" The prince growled, looking down at the child. Jack thought hard. He didn't really think this through too much. How could he get Bunny back?

"When I was with Bunny," he began, "we would share the same bed, but I couldn't see him. I would…like one evening…to be with him in his bed." Pitchiner stared at jack, his expression unbelieving at first. He frowned quickly, but as he eyed the apple, he eventually nodded.

"Fine," Pitchiner said, "you may have one night with Aster for the golden apple." The prince held out his hand, but Jack kept it out of reach. The prince smirked a bit. "Give it to me then, tonight when you go to his room. Leave it outside of the door. I will have my guards lead you there." Jack blinked. The prince seemed to trust him more than Jack thought he should…but if it meant he could be with Bunny for the evening then damn it if he wasn't going to take advantage of it.

"Okay," Jack agreed. He was left outside for the rest of the day, walking around and coming across some of the servants, who he calmed down as well as he could. He told them of the deal he made with Pitchiner, which made North grow visibly agitated.

"Be careful," he said with a worried look in his eyes. Jack nodded, sharing the look and understanding that Pitch might trick him. How? He didn't know. But he would do what he could to free everyone.

The night arose and two troll guards came to retrieve Jack. The servants were kept back by the other trolls, who all looked in scorn at the young human that could have robbed them of their consort. Eventually, he finally reached the room where his prince would be in his bed. He reached out for the door, but it was locked. A guard grunted and nodded to a small stand with a red pillow on top of it next to the door. Jack gave an embarrassed grin and placed the golden apple slowly down onto the pillow. The door made a click as it unlocked, the atmosphere in the room both lowering and raising as the servants sighed and the trolls tensed. Jack opened the door and shut it quickly behind him.

Unfortunately, before he could see Bunny, another door blocked him. He saw a white nightgown on the wall next the door and groaned, mumbling about how nobody had better be watching. He stripped as quickly as he could and got into the gown, the door unlocking and opening to the bedroom within. It was a small room, but the bed was huge, certainly not made for the room itself. Drowning in the bed, it seemed, was the sleeping form of Bunny. But not as Jack saw him. The candles were still lit, so Jack could see much more clearly his prince's human form, his original self. Jack crawled over the bed and saw Bunny was still asleep, his expression emotionless. The boy's soft hands caressed the man's rough, dark cheek, wondering what in the world could have gotten them here. He sighed and shook his head. Now wasn't the time for questions; it was time to plan. Jack shook Bunny's shoulder with a little force.

"Bunny," he said softly, frowning as the man didn't seem to stir. He gripped both his shoulders and shook him more. "Bunny," he said more sternly, his hands growing tighter and becoming much more frustrated. "Bunny, wake up," he winced, straddling him, "Bunny! BUNNY!" He felt the tears slip down his face and turned to the door, releasing a cry of frustration. The damn prince…he looked back down at Bunny's peaceful slumbering body with a small upset sigh. "Oh, Bunny," he whimpered as he laid himself down beside the human Bunny, holding onto him tight. He wasn't going to be waking the man up anytime soon, so he decided he might as well make up as much time as he could. He looked around, wondering how he could get Bunny to know he was here when he woke up. Jack felt Bunny's arm worriedly before he realized the thin fabric of the nightgown covering the man's burly and muscular arms.

A smile crept onto the boy's pale face as his hand reached up for a candle, grabbing the wax on the base and smudging it wherever he could on Bunny's gown and a little on his neck.

"Hope they don't wash you before you wake up," Jack sighed, finally residing next to him and closing his eyes. It was a long night, but Jack did feel safe somehow next to Bunny, even if he was sleeping. But the night didn't last long. The next morning, he found he was dressed in his own clothes and outside, luckily with his golden comb and spinning wheel still in his possession. He sat up, looking around as he wondered if Bunny was able to decipher he was there.

"How was he?" A voice asked. Jack looked up and saw North standing near the castle stable. The boy smiled and stood up.

"He's a peaceful sleeper, that's for sure," Jack replied with a half-hearted chuckle. With a worried look on the elf's face, Jack continued, "Pitchiner's betrayal was that he somehow got Bunny to sleep through the whole night and not wake up no matter how much I tried to wake him up." North's posture sank.

"So that means you won't be able to save him," North sadly stated, closing his eyes in weak defeat.

"Nope," Jack smirked as he pulled out his two golden treasures. A smirk grew on the elf's face.

"No?" The rotund man said as he walked over. "Then we must find Pitch soon."

"Right," Jack tilted his head up to look up at him, "but where? Where is he?"

"Come with me," North said, taking him by the arm and dragging him down to a courtyard, coated in gold and decorated with plants from all different lands. There, Pitch stood with his brother the king and Bunny, who was looking around nervously. Jack looked on at Bunny's behavior mostly and how he kept playing with something in his hands. A smile grew on the boy's face as he sees a waxy substance in his palms.

"The candle," he whispers a little too loudly, gaining the attention of two of the people—the prince and Bunny. The prince's originally confused expression was replaced with one of scorn as he looked upon the boy, while Bunny immediately began to run toward him.

"Jack!" The captive man said, running up until one of the guards grabbed him. But the eye contact they made was all that was needed to give them hope, even as one of the trolls pulled back the boy. Jack panicked for a moment as he looked around to see if North had been caught, but luckily the elf was smart enough to move. Jack relaxed and let the troll take him away, back to the front entrance of the palace. He sat there for a while until Pitch finally marched over to him with a furious glare.

"What was that?!" He nearly screamed, but stopped himself as the guards were still there.

"What was what?" Jack asked not-so-innocently.

"You know exactly what," Pitch said, grabbing the young man and slapping him across the face. "How dare you come into my palace when I have not invited you?"

"But you did," Jack replied with a smile, "I was in there this morning."

"Well you weren't supposed to be in there now!" Pitch finally screamed, breathing heavily.

"Fine then," Jack shrugged, "can I pay to get back in?" At that, Pitch blinked.

"…You have more gold?"

"Yup."

"I see…you do realize that I will take your offer on that only."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to pay for your entry with one gold item."

"And if I want to get one more evening with Aster?"

"You'll need another gold item. And you don't have two more, sadly." Pitch held up the golden apple and admired it.

"Yes I do," Jack said as he pulled out the comb and spinning wheel. The expression on the prince's face was so priceless that it made the boy wish it itself was another gilded item he could keep.

"Fine," Pitch said with a growl.

The night arrived and the guards were especially rough on the boy. Rather than throw daggers with their eyes like last time, the trolls literally threw whatever objects they had like they were daggers. The servants were nowhere in sight, so Jack was truly without an ally. Finally, when he got to the door, everyone went silent. The boy placed the comb on the pillow, expectantly unlocking the door. Jack entered quickly so he didn't have to hear the thunderous roar of hundreds of angry trolls. He sighed as he saw the case standing next to the second door meant for the spinning wheel. He placed the treasure on its stand and watched as the door unlocked. Jack opened the door and as he put on the nightgown in the next room he wondered how another door was added. When he was all set to enter, he pulled at the doorknob, but it wouldn't open.

"What…?" Jack pulled harder, and yet the door wouldn't open. "Pitch!" The boy whisper-shouted sharply. He pulled more, grunting in frustration. "Bunny, please, be awake and help me!" Jack begged. He gripped the doorknob with all his might, the door beginning to rattle to his surprise. Though Jack wasn't weak, he certainly wasn't strong enough to break locks. But maybe something inside the room was…

Sure enough, Jack caught a glimpse of a hand and the sound of a deep growl from the other side of the door. He smirked and caught the door when once again it was bended open, allowing two human hands on the other side to grab as well and push. Soon, they heard a _crack_ and _snap_, green and blue eyes meeting.

"B-Bunny," Jack barely managed to whisper before the man gripped him in his arms. He felt the warmth of his man, his eyes shutting. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and took in his scent while he enjoyed the soft and silent moment with the man he had fallen in love with. However the silence was over quickly as a large hand ran into his hair and tilted his head tip up, his eyes opening to see Bunny's greener than grass eyes looking him over lustily. "Bunny—"

"Call me Aster," he said harshly. Soon he felt the man's lips on his own, pressed tightly and with a hot passion the boy had never experienced before. Jack was caught off guard, having never been kissed before in his entire life, and although he didn't mind his prince's advances, it was still shocking at how powerful, no, how _possessive_ it felt. With two trembling hands, Jack managed to push Aster back, a red blush on his face that made his pale skin look even more palled. "What's wrong?" Aster asked, clear confusion ringing in his voice.

"M-My first kiss," Jack replied, "I-I didn't it expect to be like…that." Jack's discomfort wasn't relieved, either, as Aster looked suddenly pleased at the boy's words.

"I'm glad," Aster said, pulling Jack into his arms again, "I wish your kiss could have been my first, but unfortunately, I was always foolish." Aster's gaze turned away, a solemn expression suddenly looming on his face. "I was to be king of my people. The day the trolls arrived, my crowning was only a week away. But Pitch doesn't want a king…he wants a young and attractive prince."

"Kings can be young and attractive!" Jack exclaimed, as he was still thoroughly befuddled by the strange logic of the trolls.

"Yes," Aster agreed, "but Pitch likes the title of prince. It sounds 'cuter' in his opinion."

"That's dumb," Jack remarked.

"Yes, well, he's a troll, Jack."

"I know, but still, 'cuter'? Seriously?"

"It's not his exact words, but if you translated them from the 'high and mighty' way he was saying everything, it basically translated to 'cuter'."

"Seeing how vain he is, I can understand...vaguely."

"Picked up on that pretty easily, huh?"

"Who couldn't?" The two continued to banter on and on about Pitch, the trolls, the servants, and their lives before. Jack learned everything he had ever wanted to learn about Aster, including why he was a Pooka. The man's tribe was destroyed by the troll race in order to gain Aster. Seeing he was made the last surviving member of his people, Pitch made him last existing member of a race that was long gone. They then talked about how the trolls were a strange race, always trying to be like humans and attempting to do better than them, always in the end failing.

Eventually, the discussion turned towards what they should do to win their and the servants' independence from the trolls. They came up with a number of options, all under the theme of having to challenge Pitch. Some of the ideas were rather stale, such as cleaning or a battle of wits. Jack, exhausted by the process, groaned and fell back on the bed, only to roll over and tumble onto the ground. The fall itself was amusing in Aster's eyes, but what made him laugh was Jack's lifeless reaction, a simple moan and lazy grunt escaping his mouth as he slowly lifted himself back up. The music of Aster's chuckles reached Jack's ears and an idea popped into his head.

"Has Pitch ever made you laugh?" Jack asked as he retook his seat on the rather comfy bed.

"No," Aster replied, his eyes suddenly sparking. He smiled, giving Jack a look as if to say they were on the same wavelength.

"I'm pretty funny," Jack smirked as he leaned closer to Aster.

"Yeah, and you're fun, too," Aster said. He pulled the boy onto his lap, a position Jack soon found he liked.

"So if I'm fun," Jack pondered, "and Pitch isn't…maybe a challenge is in our sights after all." The two shared a knowing smile and laughed as they collapsed onto the bed. The night was a dream out of the boy's wildest imaginations, even though before he had left his home he had never thought he would be with a man who had been turned into a giant rabbit and was now being forced to marry the prince of the trolls unless Jack was able to defeat him in a challenge. But besides that strange back story, he most certainly took in every single moment he could out of his time with Aster. Both were afraid, greatly afraid, but they didn't let it show. That night, there was only Jack, Aster and their love, and they would not be scared of anyone or anything.

The next day arrived too quickly for Jack. He found himself on the ground outside of the castle once again, the golden walls glittering even brighter as the wedding day had arrived. The boy stood up and heard a cacophonous noise coming from another part of the island. Jack ran toward it and saw a sight so strange he tried shaking his head to fully understand it. It was the wedding, or at least a troll's interpretation of a wedding. There was a parson standing beside Pitch, a crowd of people before the officiate, and a runner for Aster to be walking on. However, instead of the runner being coated in flowers there were chunks of raw jewels, gold nuggets and fruits. As within the castle, none of the decorations really fitted any sort of theme, nor did they all seem that much like they belonged in a wedding. At Pitch's side was a table with all the golden items Jack had given him to be with Aster. The boy inhaled sharply as the ear-grinding noise returned, its origin coming from the wedding band playing "Here Comes the Bride" so horrifically bad it took him almost the entirety of the song to recognize it.

And then he saw Aster. His prince was dressed in golden garments, a beautiful cape on his back that went down to his ankles. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers, all of them the color of jewels. Jack growled a little at the way Pitch was watching Aster, as if he wanted to eat him. Finally, Aster reached the end of the runner and stood stoically. Jack was somewhat glad that Aster did keep himself at bay too, as it would only prove what Jack could do for him.

"Dearly beloved," the parson began, adjusting his glasses and speaking with a crusty voice, "we are gathered today to witness the joining together of these two individuals in the ceremony of holy matrimony." Jack began to crawl down, getting closer and closer. "Before we begin the vows," the officiate continued, "is there anyone who objects to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"I do!" Jack shouted as he jumped onto the runner. The entire crowd gasped and growled, the two guards who had escorted him to Aster's room the nights before coming over and grabbing him. He and Aster shared a smile before he turned his head to see Pitch's fuming face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The prince growled, marching over angrily and gripping Jack's chin so he could force the boy to look up at the troll.

"Saving Aster from an unhappy marriage," Jack stated defiantly. The crowd murmured in disapproval, all of them looking at Jack with eyes of disgust.

"Oh?" Pitch gritted his teeth into a grin as he glared down. "And what makes you think he'll be unhappy?"

"Well for one thing," Jack smirked, "you're not human." The crowd suddenly roared with gasps and shrieks at the statement, as if it was something they didn't already know. Even Pitch looked offended.

"If you are claiming he will be unhappy because I cannot pleasure hum, I assure you he will be just as pleased by me as he would be by any human." Pitch's glare narrowed down on Jack so the boy knew that the prince was especially referring to him.

"I doubt that," Jack replied, earning a growl, "and besides, another reason he won't be happy is because you just don't make him happy." Pitch's face contorted in clear confusion, so Jack clarified, "I haven't seen him smile once with you. In fact, he looks miserable right now! And if you're wondering why that's such a big deal, well I'm afraid to inform you that in a human marriage, both people have to make each other happy in order to make it work. Otherwise, it won't be a happy marriage, understand? Of course, I can't imagine any relationship between a human and a troll, something terribly unhappy, to ever be without some form of turmoil." At that point, Pitch was beyond angered. Jack could almost see smoke coming out of his ears!

"I can make him happy!" Pitch shrieked, his voice raising to another octave. The entire crowd became silent at the sound of their prince losing control. Pitch took in a breath and continued to glare at Jack with a sense of control over himself. "And how, pray, do you measure happiness?"

"Simple," Jack shrugged, "how much do you make him laugh?" The once confident prince lost all cool again as he stared at Jack.

"…How much I make him laugh…?" Pitch repeated with growing confusion as Jack smirked.

"That's what I said!" Jack beamed. Pitch stared for a moment longer before growing very confident.

"Let's measure it, then," Pitch said, looking as if he was catching on to Jack's game. He walked over and grabbed Aster's hand, pulling him over to Jack so they could have the challenge. "Whoever makes him laugh the most, as dictated by my crowd and servants, will be the victor. If I make him laugh the most, I get to keep him forever and you will be forced to work as my slave in the dungeons, where you will never see him or the light ever again."

"And if I win?"

"Your objection to our marriage will be upheld and you will be able to leave with him." Pitch shrugged and looked at his nails, smirking without worry at the idea ever becoming reality. "I shall begin." Pitch turned to Aster, who continued to look blankly at the prince. Pitch's face followed as he attempted to wrack his brain for something that could make Aster laugh. Finally, he lit up as he said, "Have you heard about the man who loved his gold so much," Pitch giggled as he tried to cough out, "h-he had it bronzed!" The whole crowd roared into a boisterous and rowdy laugh, hooting and screeching inhumanely at the joke that only made Aster act less interested. When Pitch saw this, he calmed the crowds down with a clap. "Aster, darling, wasn't that joke delightful?" Pitch leaned in and pulled the man's face toward his own, but Aster just pulled away in undisguised disgust. The prince gasped and growled, turning to Jack with a glare and saying, "Fine, you go and try to make this uninspired man laugh."

"Okay," Jack chuckled and walked over to Aster while wiggling his ears, making a smirk appear on the man's face easily. "So, Aster, you really don't like this guy, huh?"

"Not at all," Aster replied, wrapping a gracious arm around Jack's waist and smiling sweetly down at the boy. "He keeps thinking that I'll fall in love with him at any moment."

"Well you know what they say," Jack shrugged, "if you can't get someone to fall in love with you, keep stalking them until they panic and give in." The blow at the troll prince gained a hearty laugh from Aster, while the crowd glared mercilessly at them. "What?" Jack asked in mock surprise. "It's human humor. You wouldn't get it." The boy looked back at the prince, who was now so angry, there _was_ smoke coming out of his ears.

"You…you tricked me!" Pitch screamed.

"How did I trick you?" Jack took a step over to the prince, fueling the troll's anger with his words. "We made a deal that whoever could make Aster laugh won. I won. And like a human, you have to keep your side of the deal." Pitch's black skin grew red, redder, and eventually he began to grow in size. Jack felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down at the troll king, covered all in gold paint waving him to move back. The boy took heed and stepped back a few steps next to Aster's side, the crowd screaming and abandoning the sight as they saw their prince finally float to the sky and burst like an over-inflated balloon.

The world seemed to stop in that moment, a silence setting over the land. Aster and Jack exchanged looks of shock, relief, and confusion until the tiny troll king caught their attention again by pulling on their pant legs. The king smiled, staying silent as he waved for them to follow him. They did, eventually leading them to a sail boat big enough for two. Before either could ask the king why he was being so kind and giving them a way off the island, the golden man took a cup of water and poured it over himself, washing off the gold paint to reveal a man made entirely of sand, the hard substance breaking off so he could move around again. The two humans' eyes widened at the sight, watching the sand man fly high into the sky, so high that they thought they would never see him again until they felt a giant gust of wind spin them around. Jack gasped and ran over to see the four wind dragons all standing there and looking proud.

"Aster!" Jack exclaimed. "These are the dragons that got me here." Jack looked up and saw the troll king floating around them. "Are you really a troll?" The king shook his head. "Then how did you become the troll king?" A stupid question, Jack assumed, as the man was walking, talking gold. The man sprinkled a little sand on the boy's eyes and suddenly he saw everything.

He saw the day the man heard of a place where the winds couldn't reach because of an evil aura surrounding it. He saw the day the man arrived and fell into a vat of molten gold, an attempt on the trolls' part to create golden objects of their own but failing because of the destructive nature of their being. He saw Pitch worshipping the golden man and then trapping the hardened man by proclaiming him king, as the Dauphin at the time was apparently married and would not divorce simply for gold, a strange thing in Jack's eyes for what Pitch did give for gold. Finally, he saw the events that passed as Jack arrived, how the sand man saw the boy immediately as he entered, watched him closely when he tricked Pitch and rejoiced as he was freed.

"Incredible," Jack whispered, looking up with dreamy eyes.

"What is?" Aster asked, going up behind him.

"I'll tell you on the way home," Jack smirked. "Thank you," he said to the golden man, "what should I call you?" The man sprinkled some sand. "Sand…" The man then made a "y" shape with his hands. "Sandy?" The man nodded happily. "Sandy," Jack chuckled. "Alright, Sandy, thank you so much. Is there anything we can do for you?" Sandy nodded and blew into his fingers a silent whistle, an armada of ships filled with gold coming around the island. Jack saw a few of the pieces and recognized them from inside the castle. "You want us to take the gold from this place?" Sandy nodded with a bright smile.

"What do we do with it…?" Aster asked, his jaw dropping at the sight. Jack laughed and took his hand.

"Take it home!" Aster stared down at Jack for a moment before taking him up in his arms.

"And where shall we make home?" Jack turned to wave at the dragons, who bowed to them in reply.

"Wherever the winds take us," Jack replied. The boy turned to Aster and smiled, leaning in and stealing a soft kiss, which Aster turned into much more before he felt a small hand pulling at his leg again. He looked down and saw Sandy pointing to the small boat that would be led by the winds. With a grin, Aster bounced Jack in his arms and ran over to the boat, seating him down and handing him the rudder. The older man grabbed the sail and nodded to the dragons, who jumped into the sky and blew the armada and their small ship out to sea as the couple waved back to Sandy and the rest of the trolls, who although were confused waved back, a dazed look in all of their eyes.

"Let's go home," Aster said.

"Okay!" Jack giggled, the two traveling far and wide, finding their home and making their kingdom, which was plentiful and filled with peace for eons to come. Though Jack's family was wealthy, his father eventually ran out of money and begged to join him in his castle. Jack happily obliged, happy to be with his siblings and family again. Although Aster could not have the life he did with his true people ever again, the two made sure that their kingdom reflected the ideals of both their cultures, creating a land filled with joy and hope, and everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Good Lord this took forever to write...**

**But I hope for all of your sakes, it was worth the wait! It was for me.**

**So review if you like...I'm gonna go to Dunkin' Donuts. And watch Rise of the Guardians. And eat the rest of my Easter candy. Not all at once, though. That'd be dangerous.**


End file.
